The Starving Artist
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Bored out of his mind, he has taken up the hobby of studying the female sitting on a bench across the street. She is always there drawing, rain or shine. When he is finally able to see what she is drawing, she ends up a bit banged up and "held hostage" in 221b Baker rhaps he will take her under his wing. And Mrs. Hudson was looking for a tenant to take the upper flat.
1. Chapter 1

Starving Artist

She has been sitting there for the past few weeks. Always with the pad of paper and some utensil. Sometimes pencil and pen but her favorite it seemed was charcoal.

She had been there every day since the first. Even when it rained. The fool still was drawing in the rain. Like today. Sherlock held his binoculars to his eyes. HE had been studying her intensely. He was perplexed.

Well, as well as a stranger can entertain him. He had been without a case for about a month nnow. At first he dismissed her as yet another boring individual. But then a week passed, he only saw part of her face at his best efforts to deduce if she was a spy for a criminal intending to do him or John harm, She was always there, always drawing. But what was she drawing?

It was driving him insane. What on Baker street could captivate an artist's attention. She obviously had some level of skill, he could tell from the precision of her muscle movements. Relax and tense, slightly relax her wrist, increase stiffness of her fingers.

But what was she _drawing?_ It was the same thing over again. The same movements. But it never satisfied her. Her mouth would form a scowl and she would rip the paper off and stuff it in her bag. Then she would stand and waltz off to return the next day.

When he dared to venture outside, His eyes would train on her, studying her, as he walked across the street. He tried walking behind her but she clutched it to her chest.

Something private. She was drawing someone. She did not intend harm, but wished to keep her identity a secret. When he tried to see under her messenger hat to see the rest of her face, she turned her head to the opposite side.

She was poor. Her tired shoes, ragged clothes. She was also possibly starving. She seemed to be losing weight and quickly. Over the past few weeks, her cheeks (what he could see) had showed signs of hunger and her cheek bones became more pronounced. Her hair would have told him a bit more, but she kept it under the hat, not a rebellious strand peeking out.

He could not detect perfume. If she wore any at all, it was masked by Baker street.

Today, he sat perched at his window, binoculars trained on her. He heard the door open and close, the sound of his flatmate approached him but ignored his presence.

"Still gazing at the mysterious woman?" He said as he set down a bag off food.

Sherlock hmmed. John sighed. "Sherlock, why not ask her? Simple communication?" He said as He leaned over Sherlock and peered at the woman.

"And how is that entertaining?" John shook his head. He went back to staring at the woman as well, trying to see what he can deduce from her himself.

The woman's mouth formed a scowl and Sherlock expected to she her rip it up and stuff it in her bag. However, This time she scratched it out furiously, with such anger, Sherlock was wondering if she would rip through the entire book. And to throw another loop, She stood up and slammed the entire notebook into the nearby bin. Along with her pencils and pens. Nxt her bag and she stalked away, Back tense and fury radiating off her.

Sherlock saw his chance and flew down the steps and out the door. He did not bother with shoes but sprinted across the street before stopping at the bin.

Completely absorbed with how close he was to solving the infuriating mystery, he did not notice the running person barrelin right towards him as he reached in to pull the sketch pad out. He got it all the way out but did not get a chance to open it.

A light person had managed to throw themselves t him and used her force to fall onto the concrete. He landed on his stomach, breath knocked out of him momentarily and he noticed the treasured sketch pad being yanked out of his hand and the slight pressure of the person leave him as they ran down the street. It was the girl.

The very girl he had been studying. And her hat had fallen off in the struggle. It was very short and brown. He grabbed her hat in his fist and floored it after her, barefeet and all.

He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. Ah! The chase!

He found it challenging to keep up with the short woman. He had not been able to deduce her stamina for sprinting. He could tell she was as fit as she could be, starving as she was. But lucky for him, his height allowed him to still see her move through the crowed switftly and discreetly.

He watched her turn down a street. He was slightly bhind.

When he crossed onto the one the girl had ran through, he noticed her coat was in the bin.

She was clever. But he could still identify her by her ragged jeans and navy turtleneck. He caught sight of her again and ran after her.

She started to slow down, thinking she lost him. She meandered through the streets, dodging people, keeping her head down, and the sketchpad close to her chest. She peered over her shoulder to double check. Her dark brown eyes widened in fear and she bolted.

The chase lasted a few more blocks, the girl switching streets. She was getting tired though. She needed to end the chase quickly. She ran to her alley that she had used a escape multiple times.

She looked to see how close he was when she was a few feet from the alley. Fear ensumed her and urged her faster as she was his hand reaching for her. He was only a few inches away! How?!

She put a few more feet between them as she went left into the alley. She ran the few feet to the alley to the fence. The chainlink fence she had climbed many times. She heard the glass crunch under her shoes as she lunged at the fence. Her one occupied hand could not grip the fence well enough and it was either her or the sketchbook. She tried to climb with one hand but the man grabbed her arm and sketch book. He pulled and almost ripped her from the fence.

"Let me go!" she cried as she kicked out her foot weekly into Sherlock's face. I tstruck hard enough to get him off but not enough to do much damage. At the same time she tried to climb over the fence. The sudden release sent her falling on her head and shoulder.

Sherlock stumbled back and watched her fall. He heard her groan as she slipped out of reality. He took a minute to take in her and the situation.

Brown hair short with blonde bangs that reached right below her right eye. Naturally curly but forced straight. Her eyes were closed but her remembered the brown almost black eyes. Her cheek bones were as pronounced as ever and the dark circles under her eyes hinted at many hours of sleepless nights. And her head was bleeding. As the adrenaline wore off he noticed his feet did not feel right.

More like in pain. He looked down to see his feet bleeding from the glass he was standing on. Not to far he also saw the sketchpad. He picked it up and pulled out his phone and reached out to the good doctor still sitting puzzled at the flat.

John picke dup quickly. "SHelrock! Where are you! aRE you alright?I saw-"

"Your medical assistance is rwquested. Five blocks to the left then tun down the street turning left every other intersection for six blocks. Seventh alley. Do hurry. And bring my shoes." He hung up.

He moved closer to the girl and applied what little knowledge of first aid he has gatherd to tend to her head. He pulled out a white hankersheif and gently pressed it to her head. She snapped her head away from the touch. He raised his eyebrow and tried again. This time she snpped her head in the opposite direction and let out a grunt of displeasure. He furrowed his brows. He was stopping the bleeding and he was not going to let her unconscience stubbornness to stop him. Grabbing the uninjured side of her head, he placed the cloth on her cut that stretched over and around her ear. Her face screwed up in obvious annoyance.

He heard a taxi arrive and the doctor head towards him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked indignant.

"I persued her and attempted to stop her from jumping the fence. Apparently, she did not think her escape through well enough to compensate for the forces of physics used in this particular-"

"SHerlcok just pick her up." Joohn interrupted. Sherlock sighed and picked her up. He set her in the taxi and turned to John. "I will return home shortly, I wish to walk back. I have a few of her thinkgs to grabb."

He left without letting john object.

Sherlock walked back to bake street barefoot, picking up the discarded items of his target. Halfaway home, his feet began to burn from the stinging of his injured feet. The pain increased as he made his way home. As he walked, he tried to distract his mind from the pain and he opend the sketchbook.

The first page was general body parts : eyes, ears, hands. Boring. The second page held a profile picture of a familiar face. It was an old woman who frequently walked down Baker Street, owned several cats from the amount of cat her on her coat. She had old money. The girl was able to capture her quite well.

The third page held a charcoal sketch of a slightly…disturbing? Picture. The picture was a genderless face whose mouth was open and seemd to be screaming. The face seemed to be screaming in pain but he could not make that assumption with 100% confidence. Although he was 99.98%, he was bother by the eyes. He could not see them. She had crossed them out so well, she might was well not even drawn them. He could not even feel the dents the drawing of an eye would make.

He turned the page to see another pained face with the eyes crossed out. This one was femine with stringy hair falling in her face. Tears running down the face. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

The next two pictured showed again pained faces and no eyes.

The next picture was a different picture entirely. It made him stop.

The picture was started in pencil and almost completed in pen. It depicted a woman on her knees and back arched. Bat-like wings burst out of her back and what apeard to be smoke left her eyes and the tendrils snaked upwards to real actual snakes trying to east each other. A dark liquid fell from her screaming mouth. In the right hand corner, a fece that was half melted off stared at him. In the left, a headless body was being wrapped in sharp thorns and tight vines. tHe vines and thorns snaked to the bottom of the page and the woman in the middle.

Wicked semi human figures danced around her and some were jabbing her with spears and piercing her skin. The picture was not finished but there was a story from it and it caught his attention.

The pages after that had been ripped out. Ah yes, the missing pages.

He looked up to see himself right where he had started. Her coat and hat in his hand. He reached for her bag and drawing tools. He dug through her bag before seeing a crumpled paper at the bottom. He was about to reach for it when he heard a thud and looked up to see john pressed against the window. He ran to his apartment.

* * *

John dragged her to the apartment and set her as gently as possible on the couch. Her started dressing her head wound. When he was done, he admired his handiwork and studied her face. It was contorted in discomfrt adn irritation.

He noticed through her thin, worn shirt that the shoulder farthest from him was tense. He stood and leaned over her, lowering a hand to test her shoulder for reactions of pain.

Before he laid a hand on her, the girls eyes snapped open in shock and a fist connected with his face. It forced him away and she jumped up and pushed him to th window.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" SHe demanded. Though small and frail, she used her body weight to force him back.

"Calm down, I am a doctor! I was tryin gto help." John tried to explain but she wouldn't let him.

"I don't need your damn help!" SHe yelled as she turned and ran for the door. SHe flew out it an dran down the stairs and reached the door right as it swung open, revealing a rushed SHerlock. THe door hit her and sent her back but she came back and tried to force her way through. Sherlcok foiled her attmepts by using his body to block the exit. She tried to slip through a gap by jumpping headfirst but Sherlock grabbed her by her waist and swung her into the building.

She pushed away from him and went up two steps. Sherlcok closed the door and waited for her next move. He could practicly see the wheel turning in her head quickly, fueld buy panic, pain, anger and desperation.

He saw her muscles tense and he reacted.

She went to jump over the rail, possibly to try to find an exit downstairs, when Sherlock grabbed her frail tense arm to stop her. But her being as famished as she was and as frail, the already injured arm let out a pop as it became dislocated. SHerlock's eyebrows raised as he heard and felt it. The pain caused her vision to blacken and her to slip yet again from this reality and she fell down the stairs and her back hit the door with a thud. SHe didn't move. Joh was halfway down the stairs from their apartment. Sherlock went to collect her and carried her back to the flat.

John instructed him to set her on the cleared table.

"I have to put her arm back in place. Set her there." Sherlcok did and went to secure one of her legs and her good arm. If she woke, she would be fighting. John put the shoulder back in place and SHerlock felt her muscles tense and try to kick or reach out for retaliation. Her eyse snapped open as she muffled a pained scream. Her leg swung, caught by sherlock, she twisted and fell off the table and SHerlcok was forced to let go as she brought the table down on top of her.

SHe hit the floor with an oof. She stilled once more. Her vision was fading, she needed food desperatly and god she was tired. John rushed to her side and SHerlcok righted the table before joining him. John saw she was still awake.

"I need you to calm down, we are trying to help you. Let us take care of you." he pleaded.

As the girl's eyelids fluttered closed she breathed out a word they barely caught. "Don't."

John furrowed his eyebrows. Why was she rejecting the help she desperately needed.

"Interesting." SHerlcok muttered. SHe appeared to be a small frail young woman but could handle hersefl well enough in a fighting scene. SHe has had to do it more than once. "Let's keep her." He said turnign to the doctor.

"What? SHerlock! we cannot just keep her here as if she were a cat off the street! SHe is a person not an animal!"

"A person who needs tending to! a person to distract me from my bordem as well! You are a doctor and thereby forced to tend to her until she is better!" SHerlcok argued feigning care. "Sherlcok i could send her to the nearest hospital."

"Look at her john, and tell me she does not intrigue you!" John pursed his lips and turned back to the girl. Sherlcok new he had won. He lfited her up and stood as well but fatered for a moment. He had forgotten the glass in his feet. He carried her anyway to John's room before genlty depositing her onto the ed and walked out.

"Watson, you have another patient." He said as he proped his feet up on the armrest of his couch. John question him about his injuries as he tended to them. Then berrated him for not wearing shoes.

* * *

She heard voices. Unfamiliar. Dishes being washed. She was pleasantly warmed and burrowed deepr under the covers. THen she realized she wasn't at home. Her body tensed as she flew out of the bed and ran toward teh door. sHe flew it open and took a few steps into the apartment's sitting room. SHe froze when two sets of eyes landed on her. One person was at the sink cleaning up and the other, taller, more threatenin gperson was standing over a desk, back straight and cold eyes on her, waitng for her move. The door was free.

She turned to make a run for it but the taller man bolted to the door and placed himself infront of it. "I am afraid I cannot let you leave." Her eyes anrrowed and turnd. She ran right for the window. SHe wanted out.

"John!" THe shorter man reacted adn looped his arms underneathe hers, picked her up"Let me go!" swung her around and let her stumble back into SHerlock who had advanced.

"AND STOP! TOSSING!ME! AROUND! UHR!" she ephasised the words she wall yell with a weak, open hadned hit to SHerlock's torso as she batted away at his ands tha were grabbing her ams. Her facade was breaking. TEars of stress and panic were runnign down her face. She angrily rubbed them away and focused on his shoes.

SHerlock spun her around and forced her onto John's chair. "Stay." He commanded. John rushed over to her and knelt infornt of her. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" SHe glared and turned her head to the wall as she pulled her legs up and tucked them under her chin. SHe could smell food. And chemicals. She was hungry but glared at the wall. She heard the man named John sigh. But before he could say anything Sherlock took control of the situation.

"You sit with your knees under your shin, your legs act as a barrier between you and us. You are hidin gyourself and something else from us. CAre to enlighten us?"

Her scowl depened. "You do not trust men. Perhaps from poor experiences?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her eyes snapped to him. "hit a nerve, have I?" SHerlock smirked. SHe snapped her heda to the wall again. SHe refused to answer his questions.

"You are obviously a starving child who is probably ignoring her body's need of food out of vanity. And the dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep. What keep syou up at night? you horried weight?"

"Sherlcok!" John tried to interject. Hserlock was deliberatley being rude, these were false deductions but he wanted a reaction.

"And your attire is poor. Rugged jeans with holes, worn and falling apart boots, a thinning turtleneck. Are you trying to hide your true wealth? Or are you a runaway in search of an escape from her famil-" He was cut off by an angered remark from her.

"I have no family." It was almsot yelled and it was harsh. John flinched at the sudden sentece and the oldness behind it. But she was not done.

"You are wrong Mr. Holmes. I do not intentionaly starve myself. I simply have no money. I don't sleep becasue i do not sleep well enough. It is a waste of time. You yourself must understand as you suffer from insomnia. My clothes are shit because i have had them fro at least two years and i have a tiny selection back home of the same age. You most likely do not understand as you ruin your expensive shirts often and do not care tht they are silk or other fine matterial. I am not vain, you are. you spend more time on your hair than I do. And i hardly beleive your accustaions were an actual attempt. You merely want to piss me off. WHy am i giving you information? So you can shut up and leave me alone." SHe concluded. SHerlcok raised an eyebrow. So, she had some skill of deduction as well, no where near as good as him, but enough to warrant attention. ANd not once had she turned to look at either of them.

"WHy own't you let me go?"

"WHy won't you let us help?" countered Sherlock.

She didn't answer. He had another trick up his sleeve. "What do you draw?" He asked picking up her book. SHe stiffened and her attention was locked on the book in his hands. He walked over to her and stood right infront of the fire place. He opened it to the first page and flipped throguh commenting on each one. With each page turned she tensed. When he got to the ppage with the peculiar drawing, he attepmted to test her again.

"Ah and this is the real puzzle. You do not seem to be mentally disturbe so what could urge you to draw something like this?" he asked as he turned the page to her she tensed and before John could stop her, she stood and swiped the book into the fire. Sherlcok was thuroughly supprised. She settled back down tot he chair and watched it burn. She leaned her head back and her face relaxed. She looked fatigued adn emaciated. SHerlock stared adn deduced more things from her. True things.

John got up and walked to the kitchen. SHe heard him rustling around and putting food into a microwave. SHerlock sat across from her and watched her try to relax into the chair. She trusted fire. It was a source of warmth and a symbol of life to her.

Suddenly, the delicious smell of food overwhelmed her sense of smell and her stomach growled in hunger. SHe hadn't eaten in a few days.

SHe heard John approach her and eyed him and the plate of warm pasta adn tomato sauce. He handed it to her and she took it slowly. She stared from teh plate to John and furrowed her eybrows. She didn't want to eat but her stomach was basically forcing her.

"My pasta." Sherlcok said. He was not pleased his food was offered up to the girl. John rolled his eyes nad looked back to teh girl to see the pasta halway finshed. But he looked away for only a second! She was shoveling it in as fast as she could. He swiped the plate away and she tried to stabe him. "SLow down, you will throw it back up if you don't!" He said as he slowly gave it back.

Sherlock found her antics and mannerisms a a triffle amusing. AMusign enough to tolerate having her around for a while. ANd her deduction skills were adequate enough to take his attention. He wanted to see what she coudl do. He decided, the next time there was a case, she would join them and he would be able to test her. He was forming a plan as he watched

* * *

sorry for the errors and the ooc. Hope you like it thoguh! please reveiw but if it is constructive criticism please be gentle. THanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you for reading this bit. I am sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter, I just needed something up as soon as possible. I hope to be able to fix my mistakes before hand now. Also, if someone can tell me if the characters are too ooc please tell me!

Also, for the pay thing. I am not sure how the two are actually paid so im going to assume they are often paid for their work. Just pretend that is how it is.

Chapter 2

She finished the pasta and stared at the pasta and then at John. Her face turned to a guilty scowl and turned back to the wall. He sat and studied her.

"So you are running from someone or a situation that has occurred in your life. We will give you a decent place to stay rather than whatever hole you are currently residing in. In return you will accompany us to crime scenes and allow me to instruct you on your deduction skills. You have promising talent." He stood and went for his violin. He started playing it and noticed her intense stare directed at his hands. John sighed.

"Sherlock, I don't think that is necessary. I am sure she is not living in a hole and we cannot force her to stay here!"

"We won't force her, she will stay in the flat above us of her own accord. Of course she lives in a hole, look at the way she tenses even when she sleeps. John be a good doctor and tend to the needy." A book was launched at the side of his head. He ducked and turned his attention back to the girl. She was standing and the look on her face was one of conflicting emotions.

"I am not a needy victim." He rushed at her and left the violin in his seat. She sat back down and pressed into the chair as he leaned into her personal space. She brought her legs back up into the position she was in earlier. She was shocked at the sudden closeness. "No, you are a person who gets by, isn't seen. Barely there." He breathed in and his eyes widen. HE backed away.

"You smoke." He paced. "Do you have cigarettes on your person?" He saw her tense. He rushed back at her as she stood up, his hands going for her pockets. She flung out a foot and pressed into the chair to keep him at bay.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" John said walking back into the room. Sherlock backed away and went to the window.

He kept rattling on and the girl decided to be a bit mean. She wanted to see what he would do. She pulled out a cigarette and twirled it before taking out lighter. She lit it and inhaled. She blew out the smoke as far as she could and waited a few seconds. He stopped talking nd froze.

"Give me one and I will let you go and leave you alone." She smiled.

"What if I decided I want to stay. I do need a place as you noticed." She took another drag from the cigarette and exhaled. She went to take another but before she could, John snatched it from her and tossed it out the opened window. Her eyes widened and both her and Sherlock ran at the window hoping it had landed on the balcony instead of the ground. It had and the two were pushing each other trying to get the cigarette. Sherlock, being the man with longer limbs was able to acquire it first. He leaned back into the flat and with a grin of success started to bring it to his lips. The girl's hand flashed out and grabbed it and flung it out the window herself.

"If I can't have it, you can't have it." She glared. He stared back at her in disbelief. Her stomach growled again. She pulled out another cigarette and went to the chair, lighting it. John grabbed it and the carton before she can put them back. He tossed them out the window as well. She just stared at him.

"You….you just.." She stared at him in disbelief.

"You two both need to stop smoking. You need to take care of your lungs, especially if you are going ot be working with us. We do a lot of running sometimes."

"And who said I was actually staying." She bit out. John chuckled.

"well, … are you?" He asked.

She hesitated. "I get my own place? How do I pay for it?"

"Since you will be working with us, you will also receive a salary. You could also pick up a second job." He said walking to the kitchen with her plate. He was going to feed her more. Because he was bored and fidgety. John looked at her. "You do know we will no keep you here captive." He said with slight concern.

"Yes we will!" She heard Sherlock yell from the kitchen. John rolled his eyes. "you can stay the night in my room. It is already late. You can think about the offer. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will work with you on the rent. She is the very kind land lady."

The girl stared at him. She was eyeing him warily looking for something other than sincerity. His kindness was overwhelming. He was a rare personality. "THank you." She said hesitantly. Sherlock returned and practically shoved the plate of food in her hands. He watched as she took a hesitant bite, not quite trusting him.

It was extremely spicy and she struggled to swallow it. She coughed.

"Can I get a drink?" she coughed. John was about to get it for her when Sherlock discretely stopped him. "Help yourself! The clean glasses are on the counter next to the sink!" She nodded and scurried off.

"Milk in the fridge! It works best!" he called after her.

"Sherlock, we don't have any milk." John said. Then he realized. "You still have the head don't you!" They heard the fridge open and waited for a shout or some noise that she knew the head was there. They heard nothing until the door was closed and she stuck her head around the door frame.

"Why do you have a head in your fridge? Are you really that bored?" She asked incredulously.

John just gaped at her calmness. and Sherlock smirked. Her fingers were twitching rhythmically and Sherlock noticed they were in a familiar pattern.

"Play. Play the violin." He said as he retrieved the instrument and almost thrust them in her hands. She narrowed her eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Play what i was playing a few moments ago. Just try." He insisted. With a sigh, the girl put the instrument to rest on her shoulder just like she had seen Sherlock do. She held the bow the same way and placed her fingers exactly as she had seen. She sucked in a breath and tried to play. At first the notes were poor and sharp but she adjusted the pressure she used to move the bow and softened up enough. She was playing just as she had seen Sherlock. The same exact song. the same exact movements. She didn't finish the song.

"Can I stop? do you have enough evidence?" She asked, perturbed.

"Not quite. Play a song I have not played. Any song." He insisted.

"Sherlock what are you getting at?" John asked but Sherlock quieted him. She sighed and tried to play a song. But the song consisted of a similar tune and the same notes from the previous song. Any note she did not see Sherlock play, she could not play as well. Frustrate she stopped and set it down. "Happy?"

"You mimic. That is what you do! That i show you learn. YOu saw where my hands were for each note and you could replay it perfectly once you had it down. But anything new and you couldn't do it. Fascinating."

She stared at him and John, waiting for the judgement that almost always accompanied this relevation.

But the look on John's face told her, this wasn't going to be the same. Sherlock was stranger than her so John wasn't wierded out. Instead his face was surprise and almost admiration.

"So you can mimic almost anything you see?" John asked as he sat down.

"Almost. If it is too fast, i cant process it as well." She admitted. John was growing on her. He was just a person you can't bring yourself to be angry with. SHerlock was annoying and arrogant, but insightful.

"Now, if you stay, you could help us. But your age may be an issue. You are still very young, your brain is not fully developed yet, so we would be responsible for anything that would happen. We would have to be extremely cautious..." He continued to ramble on and debate wiht John on how to proceed. SHe just stood there, insulted.

"Excuse me but just how old do you think i am?!" she asked.

"16, 17 max. You hardly look old enough to think for yourself." Sherlock stated and John looked at him wiht slight shock and annoyance. How could he be so rude?!

"I HAPPEN TO BE 23!" she said as she stormed to the room she came from. She had enough of these two for the night and decided to get some sleep. SHe slammed the door shut. Sherlock smiled at her reactions and turned to smile at John.

"Quite the temper she has." He noted.

"Yes, and just the kind you enjoy to push. If she does stay above us, please don't make it a habit to bother her." He said as he got up to finish the dishes.

SHerlock went to play his violin. He went over to the window to stare out at the world. He began to play. THen he remembered he did not get her name. It was no where on her personal items, not even her artwork.

"John!"

* * *

She flopped down on John's bed and buried herself under the blankets and stuck her head under the pillow to block out the ruckus outside her door.

SHe breathed in the smell of John and relaxed. John was a gentle, kind soul. She could trust him. SHe could probably trust Sherlock in a life or death situation. He was an odd soul. But she found herself enjoying being with them and their shenanigans. THey didn't judge her either. Instead Sherlock found it amusing. And if she stayed she could have a solid place to stay, and maybe be able o get a job. Life could be good again.

She thought all these positive thoughts as she forced herself to relax and try to sleep. She eventually was able to fall into the first good night's sleep in months.

And she didn't wake up until three in the morning.

* * *

thanks for reading! please hang in there, onc she gets settled in and i have a concrete idea of who I want her to be, then we will go deeper into her past. Someone is going to come after her. It will get better and more action adn comedy.

Also, the relationship with Sherlock: romantic? or more like brother/sister?


	3. Chapter 3

Omg! The reviews! They are amazing! I love them! Thank you so much!

* * *

She rolled out of the bed and saw the clock. It was three in the morning. She groaned and crawled over to the door and forced it open. There she pulled herself up off the floor and stumbled into the living room. Sherlock was on his laptop.

"Food" she mumbled. She needed food. And caffeine.

"We have some food in the fridge. Help yourself. Coffee may be cold." Sherlock answered without looking up from the laptop. She nodded and trudged into the kitchen.

She grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it before throwing it in the microwave. While it heated up, she grabbed something out of the fridge and pulled something out. She didn't pay attention.

She grabbed a fork, her mug and whatever her food was and sat down at the table across from Sherlock, shoving anything in her way off the tale, adding more clutter. She set her food on the table, took a disgusting sip of coffe and breathed. She went to put her fork into the food until sherlock's words stopped her. HE spoke without even looking up.

"You do realize cannibalism is looked down upon in most cultures, including the one you currently live in?" She looked confused and looked at her food.

It was the man's head that resides in the refrigerator. She let our a yell and tried to stand up and back away but the chair caught on the clutter and she fell backwards.

"Good morning by the way." He said as he still looked at the laptop.

"Where is your friend John?" She groaned from the floor.

"Out, most likely getting actual food. Please put the head back." She hauled herself up and put the head away.

She pulled out an emergency cigarette she kept in her pocket incase something happened to her pack. She was about to light it when Sherlock snapped his head up and looked right into her soul.

"Give me that cigarette."

"No."

"You will give me that cigarette." She lit it and breathed in rebelliously. She breathed it in his face and he inhaled.

"Give me a cigarette."

"Why should i?" He swiped it from her and went to the other side of the flat. She jumped over the table and followed him. He pulled out the fire poker and used it as a sword to keep distance between them. He smiled triumphantly as he started to bring the cigarette to his lips. Furriated she batted it out of the way and almost tackled him but he sidestepped at the last second. She hit the wall and grabbed the harpoon that was unloaded from a harpoon gun. She didn't question it as a sword as well and came at Sherlock with such intensity he had to use his fire poker to deflect it. He parried and lunged. She copied him and did the same.

The forgotten cigarete fell to the ground and sat next to an old stack of newspapers as Sherlock dropped and grabbed the music stand to use as well. They became so involved in their little sparring match they didn't notice John walking in. He walked in right as Sherlock used his height and body weight to push her back. She stumbled back and fell on the floor. Sherlock jabbed at her and she used the harpoon to deflect it.

"what on earth are you two doing!?" John yelled gaining their attention. sheepishly, the girl stood up and dusted herself off.

"We were sparring. Care to join?" Sherlock offered as he twirled the fire poker before lightly jabbing the girl in the side. instinctively her arm shot out and punched his ar hard. "Ow, rude." He said.

"Clean this place up a bit you too, I'll make you food. And you're on fire." John said, directing the last bit at the girl. She looked down and saw that the newspapers were burning from the cigarette. sHe stomped them out. She sighed as she picked up the filter. There was nothing left to smoke. She was not happy.

"I need coffee." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You are a caffeine addict." He said eyeing her up and down, scheming up new ways to test her. Her reactions were amusing enough to keep him from complete bordem. SHe nodded in response and trudged after john like a zombie, trying to avoid the oncoming headache. SHe hadn't had coffee in about thirty six hours. SHe already had the shakes.

"John, do you two have anymore coffee by nay chance?" She said as she started filling up her cup again. SHe ran out when the cup was half full.

"AH, no sorry, I had forgotten to grab that. We have tea if you would like it." SHe sighed.

"Thanks but no." SHe said as she brought the mug up for a drink. She got about three sips before SHerlcok came runnign in and snatched the mug from her, pouring it down the drain. She just stood there in shock, frozen. Her fingers were twitching. WHere was the coffee she just had? Her brain wouldn't recognize the fact that SHerlcok had just dumped it down the drain.

"Sherlock, that was rude!" John chastized. SHerlock ignored him as he grabbed the short girl by the shoulders and spun her around and into the living room again before forcing her in a chair.

He started firing questions off at her and she didn't think she was responding but he was reacting as if she were. Eventually he stood up and turned to the window, spouting off something. "You threw it out." He turned.

"I want to see how much of an addict you are. John! Our guest is not allowed to have any form of caffeine for the rest of the week!" He called.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Both of you sit down and calm down. Sherlock, we don't even know her name, we should at least get to know her before we start depriving her of things." SHerlock nodded and flew to his seat, leg tapping impatiently.

"Trinity. My name is Trinity BLackwell." SHe breathed. She was so mad and so tired.

"ANd did you think about moving in?" John asked, handing her a plate of toast. SHe nodded. "I suppose I could. I mean I don't have a place now."

* * *

After it had been settled, she was moving in, Trinity and John had gotten ready to go grab her things and Sherlock went downstairs, still in his bathrobe to bother Mrs. Hudson about the new neighbor.

Trinity and John had take a cab to a shabby hotel where they had to sneak around back. She wasn't exactly checked in legally. She made him stand underneath the second story window. .SHe climbed don top of a dumpster to get in. SHe tossed out a trunk and followed soon after.

"This all?" John asked, eyebrows raising. SHe nodded, picked it up and started walking.

They both decided to walk back to baker street.

"So how did you end up homeless?" John asked.

"Got fired. I punched my manager and he fired me. Now i can't really get a job anywhere because he made sure to tell any place of business i applied to."

"THat's... alot. Why did you punch him?" John asked.

"he called me a midget." SHe said completely straight faced. John just looked at her, puzzled. He was 5'1. SHe was short but not a midget.

"Do you have any money for furniture? a bed?" He asked. She shook her head. "You can stay with us until you get on your feet then."

"DOn't worry i got everything covered. "He just looked at her, puzzled again.

* * *

John and Trinity trudged up stairs to see Sherlock reading a paper and Mrs. Hudson flitting about, being Mrs. Hudson.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson! Here is your new tenant! Trinity, this is our land lady-"

"Mrs. Hudson? Oh It is you!"

"Trinity dear!" John's eyebrows shot up and SHerlock watched them with curiosity. "You two know each other?" John asked. Mrs. Hudson opened her arms and was walking across the room to hug her.

"Deary! It's so good to see you! you've grown! How is your mother?" SHe had not made it quite to trinity when trinity answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh she's dead." Still smiling. Mrs. Hudson faltered and stopped.

"SHe is dead? when did this happen?"

"Oh, just a few years ago. Cancer got her." Trinity filled in. SHe could see Sherlock's eyes narrow. SHe hugged Mrs. Hudson.

"why did no one tell me?" SHe asked. "Oh her evil husband practically ran me out of town, which is why i am in London any way."

"Ah yes! you are the new tenant? Well, you don't have to worry about rent. I will not have my God-daughter paying me for a place to live." She said as she grabbed her things.

"WHy do we have to pay rent?!" Sherlock asked as he stood up and followed after the two. The two women left, they were going to go get her settled in.

"John, what did we learn just now?" Sherlock asked, reeling on John.

"uhm. Mrs. Hudson is her god-daughter, she has no real family, mum died of canc-"

"Wrong!" Sherlock interrupted. "Wrong! she did not die of cancer. If she did, our little experiment would have some little cancer symbol on her bag, and she would not be so addicted to substances. No her mother was murdered and the murder was never caught! So, she used caffeine and cigarettes to relax. Also explains why she probably cannot sleep."

"Now how did you get that?" John asked, exasperated.

"Google." John just looked at him. "When I assumed her mother was murdered i did some quick research. Remember a few years ago, there was a serial killer over in Scotland somewhere? Her mother was the last victim. THey believe the man is dead. Otherwise he would have continued killing. It is interesting really. He has targeted certain families and eliminated them. I am surprised eh wasn't able to finish of the Blackwell's. He came very close. He only kills the bloodline, so her step family is safe. She just barely missed being murdered and so did her drug addicted father. He is still living there somewhere last thy checked."

John was shocked. How could she be so happy? and trusting? Well, she was rough around the edges and didn't seem happy, but she wasn't destructive at least.

"So any new cases?" Sherlock asked.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson helped her get settled in. Luckily, there was a mattress but no real bed frame. After Mrs. Hudson brought down some sheets and a thick comforter the mattress was as good a bed as Trinity could have hoped for.

Th living room and kitchen were combined. A small table with two chairs sat pushed against a wall. there was a stand on a the mantle above the fireplace for a telly. She didn't think she would be getting one. In one corner was a tall lap. On th counter was a microwave. SHe had an oven and fridge. THe bare necessities and it was perfect. She smiled and began to unpack in her bedroom. He small suitcase was quickly emptied into the small half wardrobe. SHe pulled out her laptop and made her way to the kitchen table. SHe plugged it in and let it charge. She did th same with her phone.

She would have to get a job soon. Unless they got a case. She wondered what kind of cases they took. She would job hunt tomorrow.

Mrs. Hudson had to leave. Her sister was meeting her for tea in a half an hour. Trinity was alone. Usually, the silence is something she welcomed and loved. but today, the silence was unsettling. She turned on her phone to check the date. It was the week her family was all but wiped out. THat explains it. She hated this week. Today was teh first day. THis day, her beloved aunt went missing. Only to be found a few days later in pieces.

SHe turned off the phone and decided to go get to know her neighbors better. She got up and locked the door behind her. SHe put the key in her pocket.

* * *

WHen she got to the boy's flat, she walked in to see Sherlock tossing things around, searching for something. Her head was throbbing and her hands were still a tad shaky.

"So, i'm going to mooch food off you two for a bit. What is for supper?" sHe asked.

John looked up from his news paper, ignoring Sherlock. "Well, Sherlock usually doesn't eat. I was going to have left overs, but we wouldn't have enough for you. We could go grab something?" He offered. Sherlock was making a mess. He reminded trinity of a puppy.

"If you have cash i can go grab Chinese." THe idea sounded good to John. He walked over to his wallet and pulled out a twenty. _"grab coffee."_ He whispered. It was his way of getting her caffeine. Trinity smiled and nodded.

"Sherlock, want anything?" she called.

"A murder case if you could!"

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Trinity was meandering through the streets, looking for a place to get decent Chinese. When she found the least sketchy place, she went in. THe scent o food hit her and he stomach growled loudly.

SHe breathed in its deliciousness and went to order. SHe ordered enough for her and john and a little bit of somethign incase Sherlcok did get hungry. Or just so bored he would eat for lack of a better pat time.

She grabbed her order and started making her way back. THe sun had set. It was getting late. SHe still needed ot stop at a cafe. She need some form of caffiene. She walked down an almost empty street.

SHe spotted a cafe across the street and decided that would do. She crossed quickly to avoid any surprise cars. When she made it to the door, she paused. "Was someone watching her?" Hse looked behind her. No one. To her left, no One. SHe looked right. Down the street, a man in a long tan coat was watching her. THe way he held himself was strikingly familiar. His face was half covered by shadows. She felt a severe chill run down her spine as she saw scars on teh side of his face.

She threw herself into the little shop. She shook her head. If she could just get through the week without freaking herself out, she woudl be very happy. She placed her oreder and grabbed a few energy drinks. THe woman was ringing her up when someone else came in. THe man, heavy footsteps coming closer, stopped right behind her. She felt another chill run down her spine.

SHe paid and almost ran out the door. Before she made it to the door, the man's voice almost made her freeze. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. SHe looked over her shoulder to see the man. It wasn't even teh same man rom a while ago. SHe breathed a sigh of relief. SHe needed ot get home. SHe grabbed into her pocket before she remembered her phone ws still back at the flat. When she got back, she was going to grab it and not let it go. SHe blew on her warm coffee as she sipped the rich yummieness and reveled as she could feel herself relaxing. SHe loved the effects of caffeine. It had a bit of a relaxing and invigorating feeling.

She hmmed to herself in contentment. She walked back to baker street and could see the lights from 221b. She smiled. SHe was halfway down the street when she saw the creepy man from earlier at the end of the street. She stopped. She was so close to th flat. could she run? would it be obvious? It wasn't even the murderer. It was probably just some man who happened to live there too.

She made her way to the flat and went to her place, grabbed her phone and headed upstairs. She handed the change to John and made her way to the kitchen. SHe set the food and drinks down before taking off her leather jacket and hat. She shook out her hair and grabbed some food. SHe opened her new pack of cigartes and sarted smoking. She needed to calm down. John was on his laptop and Sherlcok had been playing his violin and staring out the window. Trinity walke dinto the rom , plate and coffee in had, cigarete hanging out of her mouth. Joh nsihged and prayed SHerlock didn't smell it. He did and made his way over. He tried to take it but she bit his hand. He smacked her head.

"Ow! what was that for?" He asked. "You can't have it. Mine!" she said as she poked him wiht her fork. Luckily, she smoked most of it in the kitchen. She took a few more drags before tossing it in the fire.

"So how was your walk?" John asked.

Sherlock answered for her. "She was terrified at one point. He pulse is still racing. No way the caffien made you that jumpy."

"What happened?" John asked. "Nothing, nothing! Just got startled." SHe said as she shoveled food into her mouth. SH eloved food and it had been a while since she had chinese.

SHe crossed her legs like an indian and her leg bounced irritated. "So, you family was killed?" SHerlock asked. SHe choked on her food.

"Sherlock! Timing!"

"Now is just a good as any." He said, walking over and poking John with his violin bow.

"So, how did you survive? He must hav at least attpeted to get you. Wha make syou different?"

Hse paused. She might as well tell them. As monotoned as she could she explained.

"He was profiled as a psychopath. He was. He also had a specific way of harassing people. First, he would leave some kind of clue that you had been targeted. IT depends on the person. For my cousin, it was merely a plate turned upsidedown in her home, for my mother, there was a dead dog, choped up, in our refridgeroator. He woudl leave two maybe three signs, each one becoming more disturbing." SHe started.

"He left signs?" John asked.

"So, that must be why body parts and dead things don't disturb you. You have seen several dead bodies, human and animal. ANd you are able to mimic those scenes on paper. Most likely a therapy trick a psychologist told you to do." Sherlock suggested.

"Never had therapy. Got ran out of town remember? Evil dad?"

SHe pilled more food in.

"And so, they thingk he is dead, because you haven't gotten any signs yet?"

She nodded. "Although there could be something dead at my place right now. I didn't look when I went in." SHe smiled maliciously. SHe was joking but John still gave her a funny look.

"CAn i see your gun?" She asked, directed at Sherlock. He looked at her, grabbed it from the mantle and tossed it to her. HSe grabbed it and looked at it. SHe started pressing things. The safety, trigger (she didnt pull it.) the hammer. SHe handed it back.

"Thank you."

"You know how it works but can you aim?" Sherlock asked. "If you shoot first." SHe said as she got up. and took her unfinshd food into the kitchen.

"SO what do you guys do all the time? like at night? HTere is no telly, do you just go destroy things?" hse called fro the kitchen.

"No, this is pretty much what we do. Although one evenign, SHerlock shot the wall."

"HTat's interesting." Hse called. She started doing the dishes. John walke din to grab food. She pushed against the counter to give him room and he squeezed past rest a hand on her side in passing. She didn't tense. SHe paused. usually, any form of touching freaked her out. From anyone. But then she realized, she slept in this man's bed, she was manhandled by both of them, and practically wrestled over a cigaette. Perhaps it was just who they were. SHe could trust them, to an extent.

SHe finshed washing her dishes and John went back to the living room after he grabbed his food."SHerlock, food!"

"Shut up!" He called back. Well fine then. She didn't care if he starved. These two were enough to keep her mind off things.

Sherlock's phone rang. "Sherlock Holmes." SHe heard.

SHe wlaked back into the living room and sat down, swiping the newspaper out of John's hand. "Hey-"

"Suck it up John, we have a case!" Sherlock said as he headed to his room to grab shoes. "Trinity! you will be accompanying us!"

She rolled her eyes and went to grab her hat and coat. SHe mt them at the door. SHerlock was a bit late but blew past them anyway and flew out the door.

"He must have been really bored." John said. "He usually doesn't go that fast."

"Maybe it's really interesting." John nodded and the two followed after sherlock.

* * *

When they arrived, Sherlock waltzed in, excited to have such an interesting case. "Lestrade! Where is the body!" He called out loudly. People just looked at him. SHe got the feeling not many people enjoyed his prescence. Why not?

"Holmes, pipe down. Mourge, now. ANd who is she?" Lestrade inquired, waving a hand at Trinity. SHe wasn't paying attention, too busy glaring at people. She walked into Sherlock.

"SHe is goign to help us. I am teaching her to use that brain of hers." HSerlock said. Lestrade eyed her up and down adn Trinity pulled her coat in cloer, suddenly a bit self conscious. Perhaps she should have looked a bit more professional.

"Another you eh?"

"God, no. What would you do with two of me?" SHerlcok said as they made their way to the elevator, heading ot the morgue. "CAn she do dead people?" Lestrade asked. This caught her attention. SHe paused in step and John gently bumped into her. "It's ok." He muttered as she treid to apologize. "C'mon. Sooner we get started, the sooner we get home. " he said as he ushered her to the elevator.

THey went down to the morgue. "It's not pretty. Can she handle it? John should be ok but I don't know your..." Lestrade trailed off.

"Don't know yet. Let me see it." SHerlock asked as he walked over to the body. The coroner pulled back the sheet to reveal a disturbing scene. "John, quickly." John waled over. Trinity was going to follow. "You, stay." He directed at Trinity. SHe stopped and gave him a look. "Turn around." He said still looking at the face. SHe sighed with attitude and turned. "Show us more." SHerlock said, so serious it sent chills down Trinity's spine. john was studying the face. It was so odd. The coroner removed the rest of the tarp. John let out a noise. "Oh dear god." He had to turn for a moment.

"Look familiar John?" Sherlock drawled out as he studied the body. Trinity's curiosity peaked. She turned and waltzed over. SHerlock locke dhis watchful eyes on her and John tried to stop her. She froze. The body was teh most disturbing things she has ever seen and that is saying something.

The face first. THe mouth had been stitched open in an attempt to make it seem like the person was screaming. ANd the eyes. Someone had taken a large knife and it seemed they tried to scratch the eyes off, like taking a pencil to scratch out a mistake. THe wounds were perimortem. They were alive when it happened.

The neck had wrope burns. The wrists and anckle had cuts from cuffs. THe shoulders had skin and muscle removed. You could see the bone. The skin and muscle saw sewn onto the elbows and knees. ON the person's stomach, stitching wrapped around. It looked like someone had cut the person in half and stitched them back together. This appeard in several places all over the body. Cut and sewn on. The fingers, toes tounge and eyes were missing. THe ears were sewn closed. Someone had taken the knife and a few other sives and carved in thorns and vines wrapping around teh body. They had also wrapped Latin words all over her.

_Justicae Omnibus_.

"Justice for all." Trinity mumbled.

"What?" John asked. Sherlock watched her. Trinity tried to breathe but she felt like her lungs were being crushed. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in fear. She brought her hands up, not sure what she was doign wtih them, just flailing. SHe tried to talk but all that came out were pained or strangled noises.

"Trinity." John said, concern lacing his voice. He let a hand rest on her shoulder and tried to read her face. Sherlock spun and grabbed her upper arms and shoved his face in hers.

"Stop. Look at me." she stared at eh body. He gave her a small shake and it startled her into looking at him. "Look at me. do not look at the body. Breathe." He said as he backed her up and turned her to face the wall. John snuck a stool to set her on. Sherlock gently guided her to the seat.

"You recognize the wounds. You have seen this before." He pushed. She nodded. She turned her head to the body again. In the comotion, the coroner had let the head fall. THe screaming face was staring at her. Right through her. Her breathing became rapid again. SHerlock grabbed her face and turned it back to face him. "No. Breathe." John stood next to her to block her veiw. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe. WHere did you see this from." He pushed. Lestrade looked on. Intrigued but confused. "Where..." he breathed.

"I...I drew it." SHe said shakily. With a shaky hand she reached into her back pocket. It was the sketch of a peice of work she was working on a few years ago. SHe threw the final peice away. But she always kept the sketch on her. SHe pulle dout a folded peice of paper and struggled to unfold it. SHerlock stared and his eyes flicked to the paper in her shaky hands. She slowly unfolded it.

"I drew. I drew it. In a picture years ago. It's my idea." Does that mean she illed the person?

"Sherlock looked at the paper and she could feel john's hand tense on her shoulder and sherlock took the paper over to the body. There were two changes.

"Your picture, she has hair. Not here."

"The sketch was the origional. In the finished peice she had none." Trinity said closing her eyes. SHe stood up and walked over to the body. SHe steeled herself. SHe noticed teh other difference.

"Justicae omnibus?" John asked. "Justice for all." Trinity filled him in. "THe sketch didn't have words. THe final one had In vinum est veritas."

"In whine there is truth." SHerlcok said. She nodded. "Is there more?" SHe asked the coroner. Emotion gone. SHe was as cold as Sherocl at the moment as if she wasn't just having a massive panic atack a moment ago.

The coroner nodded and flipped her her back, several wings of bats had been sewn onto her back. "There was a black snake shoved down her throat as well. It was dead too." Trinity nodded.

"Send me all th pictures from the crime scene and from teh reoprt. All pictures of evidence and notes as well. We shall return in the morning." HSerlock said as he turned and walked out. HE wanted to think.

Trinity still stood at the body. John was waiting with sherlock at the door. They both watched her carefully.

"Who did this to you." She whispered as she got closer to the face. She was string to see if there was nythign they had missed in the her picture, the vines were growing out of the eyes she crossed out. Then she remembered. "Name." she mumbled.

the coroner looked at her. "What is her name?" Trinity asked. The coroner looked puzzled.

"Morgan Pavos." Trinity nodded and made her way out the door and into the elevator. SHerlock and John followed. She basicly punched the elevator button. SHe was seething. SHe pulle dout a cigarete adn twirled it in her fingers.

SHe didnt say a word. SHe entered and leaned against the back. She closed her eyes. John and Sherlock were discussing the possibility of another murder. Something having to do with serial killer things.

Trinity didn't speak until they satrted walking home. THey were walking and looking for a cab to hail.

"Morgan Pavos." SHe said. "THat's here name."

"ANd of what improtance is that to us?" HSerlock asked.

"It's the name of the painting. I named it Mortem Pavor. Dead Terror. He found a girl who had a similar name." SHe took a drag from her lit cigarete. ONly one before she tossed it away. SHe stormed off. "Im getting coofee. I'll be home soon."SHe called over her shoulder.

"Actually, we shuld come with you. I wouldn't mind some right now." John said. SHerlock follwed.

* * *

THe cab droped them off. THe coffee shop was really good. Trinity wil be a regualr client there.

"Are you coming up?" John offered. She shook her head. "No thanks. I need to try to get some sleep. HArd enough as it is."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight John. Night Sherlock." SHe called tot he man heading up the stairs.

She turned and went to her own lat. SHe unlcoked it and shuffled into the black room. SHe didn't even bother to turn on the light. She hadn't moved the matress into the bedroom yet so it was easy to get to. She kicked off her shoes and threw off her coat. Her thin black, baggy tee and ripped baggy jeans would be her pajamas. She flopped onto the bed. THe room was still pitch black. She tried to burry her face intot he pillow and blankets but she couldn't.

She lifted herself up and felt along the bed. THere were bits of something. Adn they were wet and sticky. The rest of the bed was covered in the same sticky substance.

Trinity jumped off the matress and ran to the light in the corner. SHe switched it on and had to tke a minute to take in the sight.

She shuffled to the middle of the room, completely shocked by everything on her walls, bed and floor. And on herself.

THen she let out a blood curling scream of pure terror. SHe screamed so loud, the boys in 221b heard her as if she were standing right next to them.

* * *

hey sorry its disturbing. I had to make it interesting enough for Sherlock to get interested.

And something had to make her scream. Stay tuned. new chapter up soon!

and ignore the grammar and spelling. i just cant bring myself to care right now


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying the story. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling. I just don't care this week.

Hope you all enjoy!

John and Sherlock had made it upstairs. John grabbed his laptop and sat on his chair. Sherlock started pacing, thinking.

"So she drew that? Years ago? The killer must be targeting her then? Someone she knew?" John asked. Sherlock Hmmed.

"Most likely. However, another theory has occurred to me." Sherlock stated. He stopped and looked at John.

"You don't think it could be that killer do you? The one who killed her family?" John asked.

"That is precisely what I think."

"But he would have left a more direct message. Most likely in her flat or something, like the others." John stated. He searched the case on the internet. "Perhaps it's a copycat?"

Sherlock hmmed. He turned to grab his violin. He was about to begin playing when both boys heard such a loud and terrified scream.

The scream caused both men to jump, even though Sherlock was merely startled. They looked at each other before bolting out the door and down to 221c. Sherlock jumped over the railing and reached the door first. John was only seconds behind. He threw open her unlocked door to reveal a still screaming Trinity. John looked around Sherlock to see her. She turned to them stil screaming. She was beside herself, terrified and couldn't bring her self to form a sentence. The boys looked at her. She had blood all over her front, especially her hands. She was still looking around. She wans't screaming anymore but she pt making noises as she spun around and walked around her flat trying to understand what was going on. She grabbed her hair and got more blood in her hair.

The apartment had blood smeared over the walls. On her bed was more blood and bits of something. John and Sherlock went in. John went to go try to talk to trinity.

Sherlock leaned over her bed to see fingers, toes and bat wings. "John!" John walked over and saw. Trinity was trying not to look. She was the blood on her hands and went to her sink but slipped and fell. On her way down, she tried to grab at the counter but couldn't get a solid grip. Her hand hit a jar and brought it down with a crash.

The two men heard it and turned. They started to walk over but stopped. The jar had been filled with blood, two eyes and a tongue.

Trinity opened her eyes and started screaming and fought to get up. Sherlock reached over, pulled her up by her underarms and removed her from her flat. She was making small screaming noises and struggling slightly. He set her down on a step. He grabbed her arms gently.

"Shh, you are alright. Breathe." He ordered. His deep voice of authority caused her stop calm down a it and listen. She started shaking. John walked out of the flat.

"Sherlock, there is something you need to see." Sherlock nodded and went back inside. John looked at Trinity.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly. She nodded and a shaky hand reached out. Tears started streaming down her face and her hand started grabbing at his shirt. She needed to feel someone, anyone, there. John understanding, opened his arms and pulled her gently into a comforting hug.

"Shhh. It's alright, we've got you." He said quietly as she tried to burry herself in his shirt. She was sobbing hysterically. John rubbed her back soothingly.

Sherlock walked out and closed the door quietly. She walked over and let a hand rest on her shoulder. She tensed but relaxed. John rested his head on hers.

"Did you see it?" John mouthed at Sherlock. He nodded. John stepped back from Trinity but put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Can you make it upstairs?"

She nodded and shakily made her way up the stairs. Sherlock stood behind her and john was slightly infront of her. Her hand gripped at the back of his shirt. John opened the door again and made his was into the flat and into the kitchen to make tea. Trinity stopped. She didn't want to go into anymore rooms. Couldn't she just stay in the hallway? Sherlock almost walked into her. He stopped and watched her. "Go on." He said quietly. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and ushered her in. He led her to the couch and set her down. John walked in with tea and handed a mug to her. She took it and just stared at it.

Sherlock sat on the small table in front of her. Since the table was to close to the couch, he had to sit with his legs open. They still reached the couch. In between his knees were Trinity's. He leaned forward.

John sat next to her and leaned forward as well. "Trinity, you know where you are?" John asked.

She nodded. "Where are we?" He asked quietly. "Your flat. Couch. Living room. Tea." She mumbled. John was a bit relieved.

"Do you remember what just happened?" He asked slowly. He was making sure she wasn't shutting down or going into shock. She just nodded. The mug in her hands started shaking. John got up and retrieved blanket from Sherlock's bed. It was the thick one.

When he got back he saw she was crying silently, but Sherlock was calming her down, telling her to breathe.

"Trinity. We need to know. Did you see the message on the walls?" She asked quietly. She nodded. She stopped shaking and looked right at his eyes. The sudden intensity startled Sherlock a bit. "He's back. He never died. He is back and he is coming for me. He's going to get me." She whispered.

"We're going to keep you in here where it is safe." Sherlock assured her and his hand overlapped one of her hands that wrapped around her mug. He brought her hand and the mug to her mouth. "Drink. It'll warm you up." She took a tiny sip. Sherlock held her hand and the mug in her face until she took another, longer sip. Sherlock could see and feel her relax. Her breathing went back to normal. Her pulse slowed down to a relaxed pace. Her muscles relaxed. John was going to wrap her in the blanket but thought better of it. She was still covered in blood.

"You can use our shower." John said. Trinity looked down at herself and shivered. SHerlcok stood and helped her up. John led her to the bathroom. Towels are in the closet." John closed the door.

Trinity turned on the water and got it really warm. She looked at her reflection and almost screamed. She stripped down and stood in the shower She started crying again. She was as queit as she could be. She sat down and curled up in a ball and let the warm water rush over her.

"He's back." She whispered over and over again unti she was done crying. She sat there until the water ran cold. She got out and dried off. She had no clean clothes. She opened the cabinet again.

On a shelf were clean folded clothes. There were two piles. She pulled out a grey tee shirt and threw that on. It went down to mid thigh. She grabbed a pair of boxers from the same pile. In the second pile there were flannel pajama pants she grabbed as well. There was a bit for dirty laundry. She threw everything in there. Towel too. She was shivering again. She needed to put on more weight. She was so thin from not being able to eat enough lately.

She wrapped her arms around herself and walked out. She entered the living room and John looked up from his laptop. Sherlock was staring out the window. "Feel any better?" John asked. He noticed the clothes she had grabbed. The grey shirt was so big on her. It was Sherlock's. John also noticed she was wearing his flannel bottoms. Then he remmebred. "Oh! Do you..um need.." She shook her head. "Grabbed someone's boxers. Same pile as the shirt." She said. John smiled a small bit and stood. He grabbed the thick comforter from earlier and wrapped it around her small frame. Sherlcok had watched the whole thing. "My clothes?" He asked. Trinity looked at him. "I needed new ones."

"No matter. I don't wear that shirt anyway." He said. He started pacing again. Trinity sat on the couch even though Joh suggested sleep.

"So, now that we have established that your family's killer is back and he is coming after you, all we have to do is figure out who he is and where he is hiding." Sherlock said. "Sherlock, maybe we shouldlet her rest." John said.

"No, I'm fine. I won't sleep anyway." Trinity said. Sherlock looked at her and his mouth twitched upward. "You look like you are being eaten by a cloud."

John looked and saw what he meant. She was completely engulfed in the blanket and he glared at Sherlcok. John had to stifle a chuckle.

"Have you ever seen him?" Sherlock asked. She nodded.

"Can you describe him?" John asked. "His picture should be in the case files." Trinity said. "you could probably get them from the Yard. They would have to be sent over from Scotland though."

"Speaking of the Yard, Sherlock, did you phone Lestrade?" John asked. "No." Sherlock went to his phone.

"Lestrade, this is Sherlock. We found the missing body parts. Yes. 221c Baker street." Sherlock said.

"Yes, right below us." He said as he hung up, tired of Lestrade's questions.

"John, did you take pictures of the flat downstairs? I don't care for Lestrade's photographers." Sherlock said.

John pulled out his phone. "The blood looked like it was starting to dry. The person might have slpped in when we were out." John pointed out. Sherlock hmmed in response as he took John's phone and looked at the pictures. He started to pace and they waited for Lestrade.

Trinity was nodding off, listening to the two men discussing possibilities and things they need to look into. sHe was startled awake when she faintly heard a familiar ring. Her phone was goin off. She got up and went back to the bathroom. She had left it on the counter. As she walked back in the living room it stopped ringing. She couldn't remember the number.

Lestrade walked in with Anderson and Donovan. "Sherlock, downstairs right?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, this way!" Sherlock said as he ushered the visitors downstairs. Trinity and John made to follow. John turned and looked at her. "You are still in the blanket?" She nodded and they went to go down the Stairs.

Trinity stood in her doorway. She looked in. Her heart rate sped up just looking. She remembered ll the blood on her. She remembered the things on her bed. She shivered. John and Sherlcok were inside talking to Lestrade. Occasionally Sherlock would pick at Anderson. Trinity decided she could go in. She made sure not to drag the blanket. She made it halfway to the men when her phone rang. She looked down. It was that number again. The men heard the phone and watched her pick it up. She urned to walk out the room for better reception. They men watched her go.

"Hello, this is Trinity." She said into the phone. "Hello, Trinity. It's me, Agent Colins. I worked on your mother's case." She froze.

"How have you been Mr. Colins?" She asked. She hadn't heard from him in a while.

"I have been better. Ms. Blackwell, I am afraid I have some bad news."

John turned to Sherlock. "Who do you think is calling her this late?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Not sure."

"It couldn't be the killer could it?" Letrade asked. Sherlock didn't respond but watched as she walked out of view. He wlaked to the door, John in tow. They looked around the door frame to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Oh." He said. Her voice was so crushed and pained. Something had happened. They heard her sniff. "Thank you for letting me know. No, no I am alright. Long night, he left human and bat bits in my new place. Yea. Well, Scotland Yard is taking this one, can you email me the case files fro all of his murders? And send the hard copies to- yes. Thank you so much. Alright, I will. Bye." Trinity hung up. Her back was facing the door. Her hand went up to her face and her head lowered. They saw her shoulders Shaking. She was crying. she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. John Walked over.

"Everything alright?" He asked, kneeling down. She nodded.

"I am ok. It's just… He got my dad. He's dead. Killed yesterday. The detective from my mother's case is send us everything from the killer's cases." She said, fighting back tears. John looked at her, empathy clear on his face. He rubbed her upper arm and let her collect herself. Lestrade walked over to Sherlock.

"What happened?"

"her father was killed yesterday by our killer. She got you all the case files regarding the killer. Including her family's." Sherlock filled him in. "SO this is her place?" Lestrade asked.

"Of course, don't be such and idiot." Sherlock said. "I will leave you to your crime scene." Sherlock said as he walked over to John and Trinity. He held out a hand and helped the poor girl up. John wrapped an arm around her shoulder and ushered her upstairs. Usually, she would have shrugged it off. She didn't like being smothered. But it was such a long day and these two were her only source of comfort, so she allowed it. Just this once.

They got back up to the flat and John insisted she slept. She caved, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine, I'll sleep." She said as she turned and walked to the couch. Sherlock came up behind her and grabbed her arms gently and redirected her to his room. Once she was through the door, he let go. She protested the entire way.

"Use my room. I won't be sleeping tonight." He said as he partially closed the door. Trinity just stared at where he was standing not a minute ago. She shook her head and flopped on his bed. She was still curled up in a ball in the comforter. She snuggled into the pillow and breathed in the calming scent of Sherlock Holmes. She fell asleep to the calming smell of her new friend. Her breathing deepened and she relaxed.

* * *

SHerlock and Watson were in the living room discussing the events of the evening. it was a long evening.

"He knows what he is doing. He hasn't left anything to tell us where he is." Sherlock said, bringing a finger to his mouth in a thinking manner.

"Is there anyway we can find him though? like bring him out?" John asked.

"I have a few plans, but you won't like them." Sherlock said.

"SInce when has that stopped you." John muttered.

"So you would not be opposed if we used Trinity as bait?"

"Sherlock!" John all but yelled.

"Oh shut up, she is sleeping." Sherlock said waving him off. "Even if we just sit and wait he will make a move eventually. So no matter what we do, she will always be his target." Sherlock said, turning to the window. How were they going to draw him out.

"WE could still bring her along with us. THe safest place is with us right?" John asked. SHerlock nodded. He was thinking of locking her here in the apartment until it was over but he got into her flat.

"Yes. And if we have to leave her she can stay at the police station." Sherlock added. He would have to wait until tomorrow to start looking at the rest of the cases. Or he could just borrow Trinity's laptop. He went to go grab it.

WHen he returned, John was powering down his laptop. HE saw Sherlock had grabbed her laptop. "If she comes after you, I will not step in." Sherlock waved him off and sat at the desk. He had a bit of a challenge logging into her laptop but eventually was able to access her email.

He pulled up the pictures first. THey were all extremely gruesome. "Interesting." They all appeared to be personal. THe anger behind each cut stood out to the detective.

"John, come see these." SHerlock called for John. He wanted his doctor to have a look. John came over and SHerlock started at the beginning.

"Oh God! SHerlock! A little warning would have been nice." John had to look away for a moment. THe first victim was a woman. THe mutilations were barbaric. John looked.

"WHat do you see? which wounds happened while she was till alive?" SHerlock asked.

He showed the pictures of the crime seen and what was in the mourge. "It seems the only thing that happend fter death was some of the stitching. He must have drugged her to keep her from moving while he stitched up her mouth." John said. SHerlock scrolled down. THey sat there looking at the pictures. John had pulled over a chair.

"SHerlock. It's her mother." John said quietly. SHerlock looked at the name. _Katherine Blackwell (mother)._ He hmmed and looked at Trinity's mother. This murder was by far the most disturbing. THey were so absorbed in teh murder (the even pulled up the notes) that they didn't even hear Trinity leave her room. SHe stood behind them.

John read out part of the report that did not have to do with the autopsy. "Victim's daughter, Trinity Blackwell, age 17, was strapped to a chiar and was forced to watch as her mother was repeatedly beaten, stabbed and lacerated. The killer made sure the mother was out cold before stitching the eyes and mouth closed. THe killer waited for the mother to wake up again before finishing. TO pass the time he beat the daughter. When she mouthed off to him he tried to grab her tongue to cut it off when she bit his hand hard enough to take out a small chunk. He shot her-" John was cut off.

"In the lower abdomen on the right side. Went clean through." Trinity interrupted quietly. John jumped and Sherlock turned to her, gauging her reaction. Her eyes were half lidded. SHe reached out a hand slowly past the two men. "The medical report of the child shows no rape trauma but she sustained internal injuries." SHe gently closed the laptop and pulled it off the table and brought it to her side. "If you wanted these you could have just asked." She said walking to the kitchen.

"I will email you the reports you need. THe ones that will actually help. Unlike medical reprots of the living victims."

"You mean, there are more survivors?" John asked. She shook her head. "Nope. Not anymore." She walked over to the fridge to grab leftovers. Until she saw teh head.

"Hunger gone." She said exiting the kitchen.

SHerlock gave her his email. She nodded and went to Sherlock's bedroom again. Before she closed the door, she turned adn said, still in a calm voice "I would appreciate it if you din't poke into my history, especially with medical records in the case. Surely you can understand my desire for confidentiality, John." SHe said as she slammed the door.

SHerlock opened his laptop an waited for the email.

"What else did she go through?" John asked. "WHat about her internal injuries? We should know those in case she gets hurt again!"

"SHe will tell us. I have reason to believe the bullet hit her and went through her reproductive organ. THe scar is still tender sometimes. You can tell when she sits and stands. A small twitch of pain shows. She doesn't notice it much. There was a longer list of injuries but I did not get a chance to see what they were. It could not have just been from the one bullet." Sherlock said with certainty. He was skimming the pictures again. He was mentally organizing all the similarities and changes.

"Well, I'm off to bed." John said. "Goodnight." SHerlock hmmed in his acknowledgment. He was in his mind palace.

* * *

John woke up and went to the kitchen to start making food. He wanted to make sure Trinity had food today. He was still worried about her health. All this stress and she still needs to gain weight. SHe wasn't extremely thin, more like borderline healthy. He walked in to see Sherlock on the couch, his hand over his eyes. John walked over to the laptop to see what he was working on. John saw the increase of brutality and the similarities between the families he targeted. SHerlock was also able to tell why he targeted certain people. His real target was the most violently killed, each murder increasing. After seeing what had happened to Trinity's mother, he did not want to see what he had in mind for her.

He grabbed a pad of paper and tossed it at his flat-mate's stomach. He grunted and twitched. "Morning!" John said chipper.

Sherlock rolled off the couch. He straightened himself before waltzing into the kitchen to make tea.

"We need to be going today. Sooner the better." Sherlock said. John nodded.

"SHe should be resting though."

"SHe can rest on a couch there." Sherlock said. John nodded. "Can you go get her up? I'm trying to make us food." SHerlock walked out with his tea.

He stood outside his door and listened. He didn't hear breathing from a sleeping person. He heard clicking. He opened the door to see her sitting cross-legged and back straight. Her eyes were red and the bags under her eyes had gotten darker. SHe was sitting on the bed, clicking the down key. HE raised his eyebrow. She had been up all night. He walked closer, not sure if she knew he was there. He reached out a hand to snap her out of her trance.

"Give me five minutes and I will be ready to leave." SHe said.

"John i making breakfast." He said as he walked out. After he left, he realized she had nothing here to change into. THat suited her. She turned off her laptop and headed out the door. He crept down to her flat and carefully opened the door. she crept to her wardrobe. She opened the drawer and grabbed new clothes. She decided to wear the shirt though. She was going to find and steal one of John's sweaters.

She was about to leave when she saw a note taped to her refrigerator.

"I don't care where you go. I will find you. And I will kill you. See you soon."

SHe looked at it and scowled. She was not going to let him take her down. SHe was going to stop him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

In three minutes, she had changed, brushed her teeth, grabbed shoes and a hat. She arrived at the flat upstairs and walked into the kitchen to see John with a plate of food for her. He handed her a mug of coffee. She downed it in one go. He tried to hand her the food. She pushed it back at him and tried to walk to the fridge.

"No, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I don't eat breakfast. I'll have it later." SHe said.

"Trinity, today is going to be rough. You need to eat something and keep up your strength. I don't want you passing out or getting sick on us." John justified. Her slight glare softened. He cared enough to make her food and force he to eat it.

"Compromise: I will eat some now, what I can't finish I will bring with me." SHe said softly, giving him a small smile. He sighed but conceded. SHe smiled and took the plate gently from him. "Thank you. For everything."

John nodded and smiled. "Not, a problem." He said with a small hop and handed her a fork. She took a bite of the sausage and forced it down. It was really good, but food wasn't on her mind. SHe smiled and ate some of it. She packed the rest up and threw it in her backpack she had with her.

SHe threw it over her shoulder and Sherlock poked his head inside. He was washed up and ready to go.

"Hurry up you two, we have a killer to catch." He said as he bounded out the door. John and Trinity exchanged looks. They smiled a bit and ran after him. Trinity was out the door first and jumped halfway down the stairs and almost took out Sherlock. He kept going and hailed a cab.

* * *

The trio were in a lab area. Trinity had plopped herself on a stool and started looking though some of the files. Everyone was looking for a connecting factor. Trinity was looking for the places the crime was committed, where the families lived and where the bodies were dumped. SHe had maps and pins out. John was looking at the reports of the autopsies, weapons and injuries.

SHerlock was looking at blood samples. Apparently, the killer had left some of his own blood at her place. He was trying to see if he could get a match or if it happened before at a crime scene.

Trinity had connected all the dots for where the bodies were. They were sporadic. It was the same for where the murders took place and where the families lived. Someone's phones buzzed. Trinity looked up. Her and John made eye contact. Wasn't theirs.

"John. Grab my phone." Sherlock demanded. John looked back down at his work. "Where is it?"

"Coat." Sherlock said. "Again?! Get it yourself!" Trinity rolled her eyes and decide to help Sherlock out. She walked over to him and pulled back his coat. She reached into on of the pockets and pulled out his phone. His head snapped at her. "You are not John." He said, furrowing his brows.

"John felt like being lazy." She looked at his phone. "It's Lestrade."

"Open it. Read it." He said going back to his work.

"He needs you to take a look at something. He might have found something helpful." She looked at Sherlock. He got up and left without a word.

Trinity watched him leave and went back to her own work.

SHe had everything pinned up for each family and she started working on hers. THe dots on the oher famalies had strings connecting the places of where the body was found and where the murder had occurred. THen she connect where the person had lived to where they died. SHe sat there starring at her maps for a while.

Her family's map was sloppier and more random than any other.

"Hu. All the other victims were drugged first. The first family was killed from the drugs. It seems..." John paused. "He got more elaborate as he killed more."

"Seems like it. I mean, he didn't kill anyone outside of the families before. I guess she was a warm up." Trinity said. Then she noticed something.

"John...come see these." He came over and watched as she did some adjusting and more pinning with string. He watched as the pieces fell together.

The strings all passed through the same point. And that point was where the last body was found.

"There is a pattern." Trinity mumbled. "But that is not consistent with my family's. Where is the pattern there?" John shrugged. "I am not sure, but I know you will find it." He said with a small smile and placed a comforting had on her shoulder. "So how are you holding up?" Trinity smiled.

"I am better. It's nice having friends." SHe said.

"Yes, especially if they help find some one who is trying to kill you." John chuckled. Trinity fought levels of laughter.

"You know, I have never really had friends. And if I did they weren't very close. You and Sherlock are the closest friends I have ever had. And I just met you what, yesterday?" SHe said with a smile. John looked over his shoulder at her. THen he smiled.

"Well, I am glad we are friends. You are a pleasure to have around. And Sherlock finally has someone else to annoy. So thank you." John said. He looked down at his work before looking back at her again. "It may not seem like it, but he considers you a good friend too." Trinity was perplexed. Tolerate her sure, but he thought of her as a friend?

"How can you tell?" SHe asked. John laughed. "He doesn't just let anyone sleep in his bed, wear his clothes or eat his pasta. Besides, you re some one to keep him from being bored so often. And last night! He was just as concerned for you as I was! He may claim to be a sociopath, but he does care." John finished, looking back down at his work. Trinity felt warmth filling her chest. She had friends who cared. Someone who finally enjoyed her company. Sh ran over and hugged him from behind. He stiffened but relaxed, not expecting the hug. He chuckled and patted her hand.

* * *

Sherlock had returned. He looked at what Trinity had found and patted her on the head. "John, why can't you be as productive?" John started and his mouth hung open. HE tried to find words as Trinity giggled and swatted Sherlock's arm. He pulled her maps over and looked over them as well. He could not see a pattern either.

Anderson came downstairs.

"Freak!" He called out.

Trinity snapped her head and answered. "What?! Oh, wait. Oops." SHe said flustered, turning back to some case files she was looking at. Everyone gave her an odd look. She blushed. John laughed and shook his head. SHe tried to bury her face in the mounds of files.

"What do you want, Anderson. Be quick, your presence is hindering our work." Sherlock said, not looking up.

"Just got some stupid lab results from last night. Chick who got cut up?" He said. The tone of his voice and just his presence was getting on Trinity's nerves. "What are you guys going down here?" He asked, looking at some of the maps near Sherlock. He went to touch a map but Sherlock smacked his hand away without looking up. "Don't touch, I don't want your stupid ruining anything." Anderson got offended.

"Oh, I'm stupid, but your crazy girlfriend is smarter than me enough to -" He didn't finish the sentence. Trinity had picked up a binder of contacts used in the first family's cases and thrown it at his head. It knocked him over. John laughed a bit to himself as Anderson picked himself up. He glared at Trinity. She stood her ground and glared back. Anderson marched a total of three steps before Sherlock stood and blocked his path. Sherlock glared at him and Anderson faltered but tried to hold his ground. "Really Anderson, you stupid is causing any brain work to be done. I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave and affect someone else's IQ." Sherlock said.

Anderson rolled his eyes and marched out, throwing an insult over his shoulder not that anyone cared.

"Who was that asshole?" Trinity asked. "Anderson, he's a bit of a prick." John filled in. Sherlock went back to his work.

"I would greatly appreciate it if we ceased discussing him. His stupidity is quite annoying."

"Agreed." Trinity nodded and flipped though some more paper work.

They sat there, looking, searching for anything. Little to no progress was made and Trinity was getting frustrated. Every tim she thought she found something, she just went in circles. Her one cup of coffee was not enough to help her out.

Fed up with the issue, she picked up the stack of files she was reading and flipped them across the room. John started and looked at her. Sherlock turned and quirked an eyebrow at her tantrum.

"Fuck this, I am going for a smoke." She said grabbing her backpack. "Do you two want anything from the shop across the street?" SHe called over her shoulder.

"No thank you!" John said. SHerlock just went back to work. "Be quick." He said. "Whatever." Trinity answered as she went upstairs and out the front door. She breathed in the fresh air. She pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. She leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. It was a mess. SHe hadn't bothered doing anything with it today so her bangs were a bit curly. Her face was clear of makeup. She still wore Sherlock's shirt. Her baggy ripped jeans were held up by a black belt. Her worn out boots were scuffed but warm. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her as the wind blew at her. SHe looked like a bum. Not her favorite look, but it was all she felt like doing today. After her third cigarette, she decided she wanted to grab something from the little shop across the street for later. SHe jogged across the street and opened the door. SHe breathed in the smell of sandwiches and coffee.

She placed her order when her phone rang. She froze. Who the hell would be calling her?

"Hello?" She asked.

"Trinity? Where are you? What is taking so long?" John asked.

"John, how did you get this number?" SHe asked.

"Sherlock. HE found your number." He answered. SHe heard SHerlock say something in the background. "He wants you to hurry back, we are going to look at some places where the bodies were dumped." Trinity laughed at the childishness.

"I will be there in five minutes." She said. "Thanks." SHe offered as she grabbed her order an walked out the door, still on the phone.

"Ok, we are outside infront of the building." John filled her in. SHe left the little shop and saw John and Sherlock across the street. SHe hung up and smiled, waving. John waved back and Sherlock nodded. She was right about to cross the street when someone ran into her and almost knocked her over. She caught herself on a parked car and dropped her food. She let out an indignant "Hey!" but the man didn't stop. Then she saw her bag. The asshole took her bag!

"Hey! Get back HEre!" She yelled out as she booked it after him. SHe could here John calling for her. SHe didn't pay attention. John was about to run across the street to chase after he as well but Sherlock grabbed him and yanked him out of the way of a truck barreling its way down the street. "Shit!" John exclaimed. "Damn." SHerlock breathed. They watched as Trinity flew out of sight, pursuing the man who took her bag. THey started running down the street.

* * *

Trinity had ran after the man for a few blocks until her turned down an alley. SHe followed him through the mazes.

After a while, she lost him. SHe slowed to a jog. She ad gotten herself lost. "Dammit! How could I be so stupid?!" SHe yelled as she kicked a metal trash can. She took a minute to breathe and calm down. SHe was livid. she turned around and decided to try and retrace her steps. She pulled out her phone to call John back. It started to ring but someone grabbed her behind and pulled her into the shadows.

SHe dropped her phone right as John answered. "Hello?" She heard. "Trinity?" A hand went over her mouth and she bit hard.

John could hear a struggle as he tried calling out to Trinity. After a minute there was silence but the ear piercing scream caused him to pull his head back in pain. SHerlock narrowed his eyes. THey could hear the scream coming from nearby alleys. THey took off running through the alleys.

They spent at least fifteen minutes looking for their new friend. John was stopped as Sherlock shot out his hand to stop him. He found her phone, lying in the middle of an alleyway.

He picked it up. "He got her. He got her, what are we going to do?" John asked, breathlessly. SHerlock closed his fist around her phone. "We are going to find her. Come, John!" He said turning and walking out of the alleys. John followed. He could tell Sherlock was not happy and was a bit worried about their new friend. THe look of determination assured John that they would find her. ANd with that bit of confidence, he followed, willing ot do anything to help her.

* * *

sorry it took so long to get this one up!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They made my day. I love all of them so keep them coming! It's so nice to know my story is being well received. Now onward with the story!

It had been about two months since Trinity had been kidnapped and every day, John grew more anxious. He may have just met the girl, but her attitude and her personality made her very easy to love, even though she didn't realize it. Which made her more love able. By the end of the first day, he had already begun to see her as a younger sibling. He knew Sherlock had accepted her when he came home to see them fighting over a cigarette. He could also tell Sherlock was getting frustrated.

They were moving forward quicker now though. They had finally been able to identify the weapon used on the last victim and Sherlock was able to pull a fragment from it. Him and John were actually studying it now. Well, Sherlock had his eyes glued to machines and microscopes. He was studying two samples at the moment. John was looking at the bloody maps again for the millionth time.

John did not want to give up hope, but each day it became harder. He had to remind himself of what Sherlock had said when Lestrade had question him the third week.

"How do you know she isn't dead yet?" Lestrade had questioned. Sherlock looked him dead in the eyes.

"We have no body. If he had killed her, he would have made sure we had the body. So, until her corpse shows up, there is still an extremely high probability she is still alive." Sherlock had said. Lestrade nodded and went back to not bothering them.

"John!" Sherlock shouted, causing John to jump. "I found it! I found what I was looking for! The rust from the metal of the weapon. It was caused by saltwater. We are going to be looking for a place most likely on a dock, fishing company perhaps!" Sherlock said marching over to the maps.

"Are there any places near a dock that relate to the locations on the map?" Sherlock asked.

"I am not sure; I think some of the other maps are back at the flat." John said. Sherlock grabbed his things and the map and flew out of the building, John just a step behind.

* * *

Trinity banged her head on the metal wall over and over and over again. Each time she heard the thud echoing. How long had she been there? He doesn't come in the container often and when he does it is either night out or she is in dark were house. Well, however long she had been there, she hadn't seen the light of day since then. SHe had left her laptop at home so the only light was from the lighter of her captor or from his torch.

Every time she saw her arms in the light, she looked paler and thinner. Does she look like a skeleton?

He was starving her. Well, sort of. He gave her back her bag, so she had the food from the shop, a bottle of water and the leftovers from breakfast that day that John cooked for her. THat was the first to go. SHe managed to make the bottle of water last a while though. SHe had run out of food about a week ago if she had her time right. But she had a plan to get out.

He gave her food, but each time she ate it, she hallucinated the most terrifying things so she stopped eating his food. The first few times she ate his food, she vomited after the drugs had worn off. It was still in the far corner.

SHe slept, thought and beat at the wall. That is all she did. When she was thinking, she was plotting an escape.

Every once in a while, he would come with food. When she didn't eat he would throw it at her and beat her. At first, the beatings would leave her on the floor, trying to breathe. But she learned how to tense and relax her muscles so it wouldn't injure her so much. She practiced until she got it perfect.

HE was trying to drug her and starve her. He said it was "Prepping the canvas for his master piece."

He hadn't visited in a while. Maybe he would come today. She waited for him. SHe had a plan and only one shot.

SHe reviewed it in her head. He had a gun tucked into his waistband, knife in shirt pocket. She hoped she had the strength. SHe felt herself shaking. she needed food. Strength or not, she was going to do her damned best to get out. It was that or die trying. And at this point, death seemed the better option. SHe wasn't suicidal, but she was not going to stay in this thing anymore.

SHe flinched unwillingly when the door screeched open. SHe was currently curled in the corner. He was whistling the same tune he always did. SHe glared at him but had to shut her eyes from the flashlight.

"Dinner time, little one." He said as he kicked a dog bowl full of drugged up mush at her. she kicked it back. He used his foot to kick it hard enough to make it airborne. It hit her and she tried to stand to keep it off her. He came at her with the flashlight but she saw this coming. sHe let him beat her. He must have been really pissed. He was hitting harder than before. SHe lay on the ground and relaxed her muscles enough to fool him. He kicked her face and spat on her before turning to leave. She listened to him take three steps and she silently shot up and threw herself at him with a cry. SHe tackled him and brought her fist down into his face twice before he was able to get her off. She had managed to grab the gun from his waistband. She tried to point it at him but he was on top of her.

THe two struggled for the gun. He struck her in the face and her grip loosened. HE almost got the gun back but she clamped her mouth down on his wrist. He let out a cry of pain and she kicked at him. She managed to get him off and he took a few seconds to get his breath back. SHe got up and ran and kicked him in the face. SHe tried to run past him but he grabbed her leg and took her down. SHe kicked him as hard as she could in his face and almost broke his nose. At the same time, he brought down his knife he had taken out and stabbed her in the hip, right where he shot her years ago. SHe screamed in pain.

"Ha! how does that feel, you little bitch." He laughed. SHe brought her other foot into his face and broke his nose that time. She pulled out the knife and crawled quickly to the gun before getting up and half running half hobbling to the door. It was cracked open a bit and she could see light. THere was some light where they were but it was so dim.

SHe bolted through the door and the small change in lighting blinded her for a moment. She blindly used the wall to guide her until she could see a bit better.

She could here him trailing behind her. sHe turned to see him. She let out a gasp as she turned down a hallway. sHe saw her blood leaving a trail on the off white walls and grimy floor.

After another turn, she saw an exit. SHe stopped for a second to get her breath. SHe allowed herself a small smile. She pushed herself farther, having to prop herself on the wall, she stumbled out the door with a victorious cry.

SHe had barely cleared teh door when the man grabbed her from behind and she had to grab the door. SHe let out a scream as she kicked and struggled. In an act of desperation, she brought the gun up to around where his head was (she was guessing at this point) and released a few rounds. SHe managed to hit the man and he fell, dying and brought her down with him. SHe struggled to get up and pushed onward. sHe wasn't going to wait around to see if she actually killed him.

She pushed herself into the alleys, grip on the gun tightening. she knew where she was. And she knew how to get home.

She used the walls of the alleyway to help her. More than once she had to stop and sin to the ground. SHe had to get out of there. SHe needed to get home.

THe police would be arriving because of the sounds of the gun shots. She didn't want to deal with them, she wanted to go home.

Thinking this, she pushed herself of the wall and forced herself to run, using adrenaline to block out the pain.

* * *

Sherlock was studying the new maps he had pieced together. There was nothing to tell him where a dock she might be was. He stared at it, thinking, looking for something!

John was in the kitchen making coffee. HE was also looking into any docks that have fishing companies or abandoned places.

He heard the door slam open and shut. He didn't think about it, probably Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

Trinity flew up the stairs as fast as she could and almost tripped over the last step but caught herself on the doorstep. SHe looked inside teh flat. SHerlock was looking at maps intently. Her attention turned to John who had just walked out of the kitchen. He saw her and had to do a double take before he dropped his mug. Sherlock turned at teh sound and saw what had shocked John.

He too froze in shock. Trinity tried to shift her weight.

SHe tried to speak but her voice was so unused and strained, it came out in a hoarse whisper. "I-I'm sorry I-I'm la-ate." She stuttered. she was shaking. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced them back.

John rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders, taking her in, making sure she was really there. "Oh my god." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He felt her tense and relax. Something fell with a thud. John saw it was a gun. She was so much thinner. He was scared to hug her too tight. He didn't want to break her. "Oh my god, you're back. You're ok." He whispered. He stroked her hair as sh hugged him back. She was hugging so tightly.

He didn't want to let go, but he needed to see if any injury could wait until she got some food and water. He let go and gently grabbed her face. She looked at him, slightly dazed.

He saw she had a head wound, some bleeding from above her eyebrow, almost dried. bruises on her very prominent cheekbones, bloody lip. She was bleeding from an injury somewhere. "Where are you bleeding from?" He asked.

"Hip. Stabbed. Can wait." She whispered. John smiled gently. "I'll make you some warm food. and get you some water." He said quietly. She tried to smile but struggled with her lip. She nodded instead.

John stepped away to get her food. Sherlock stood there staring at her. She tried to smile again.

He walked towards her. "You are back." He said quietly. He placed a hand on the corner of her shoulder. He could feel her muscles tense and try to relax. He gave a small, gentle squeeze. She leaned forward and hugged him around the waist. He herd her whisper a quiet word.

"Home." she breathed. Sherlock hmmed a bit before responding. "Yes, home. Welcome home." He said.

He could feel her shaking. It came from her legs though. Surprisingly she wasn't crying yet. He knew she would, and when she did, it would be a complete break down. There is no way she could have cried while captive. she would have been too dehydrated.

He felt her legs start to go lip but she tried to stay standing. Sherlock sighed with exasperation and kept an arm around her back as he used the other to swipe her shaky legs up. She started but stilled and clung to his white shirt as he carried her bridal style to the couch. He set her down gently on the couch. He tried to pull back but she didn't let go of his shirt. He looked at her eyebrows raised in question.

"Sorry." She breathed and forced herself to let go. He waited for her to do so and slowly started to pull back.

"N-no! Wait." She desperately whispered and grabbed at his shirt again. Realizing that she had grabbed him again she looked down sheepishly. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." He said calmly as he sat across from her on the table. "You are ok." He assured her and rubbed one of her hands in a comforting manner. John walked back in with a warm plate of food. He handed it to her and went to grab a blanket for her. She took the plate and Sherlock let go of her hand but still sat on the table. He had to sit with her shaking tiny knees between his again. He could tell through the denim she looked akin to s skeleton.

He let one of his knees rest on one of hers in a way to let her know he was still there. She was still safe. He knew she needed it when he watched her start to melt into the couch and blanket. Her breathing slowed down to normal as she finally relaxed a bit more.

John returned with a first aid kit. He watched for a moment next to Sherlock as she tried with a very shaky hand to bring up the mashed potato. She had a tiny amount on her fork and she gently put it in her mouth. THe potato never tasted so good.

However, the food before her, the smell and now taste allowed her hunger to rear its had with a growl and she started shovelling food in her mouth and down her throat as fast as she could. John and Sherlock sat slightly startled at her appetite when John's doctor training kicked in. His hand reached out and gently grabbed her hand with the fork. "Slow down. If you eat too fast, you will throw it up again. Slow down adn don't eat all of it at once."

"Why did you gi-ive me a fu-fu-. A full plate?" SHe whispered and shivered.

"SO you can pace yourself. You have all night to eat it. Make it last." He said sitting next to Sherlock.

What he said reminded her of time. "Time."

The boys looked at her. "What. What da-ay is it?" She whispered.

"Wednesday. You were gone for two months and five days." Sherlock answered. "I take it he had you locked up somewhere. Did you get any light?"

She shook her head no.

"So, once you get enough food in you, we have to make sure you get outside. Tomorrow you can just rest near the windows." John said. He took her plate and she tried to stab him like she usually would but she just let it fall to the floor. she started shaking really badly and it hurt. The adrenaline was gone and she tried to keep herself from folding in on herself. She was so cold. Sherlock reached forward and rubbed her upper arms, warming her up a small bit.

She tried to reach his hands but they were so weak and shaky. "Give me." John said as he gently took her injured hand. SHe flinched. The knuckles were swollen. He wrapped them up after disinfecting them with neosporin. He saw her exposed arm (her jacket was left at the dock. Her shoes were missing. and her jeans were even more torn than before.) There were small burns and a cut on her outer forearm. He cleaned and dressed them. Leaning closer, he cleaned and dressed her head wound.

He handed back her food and told her to eat. He also had Sherlock make sure she drank half a glass of water before she ate again. John got up to throw away trash and bring out his more professional and advanced tools. He set them on the table and Sherlock felt and saw her stiffen.

"WHat other injuries do you have?" He asked.

Sherlock's phone started to buzz on the desk across he room. He looked at Trinity and slowly backed away from her. She let him go. John was close enough, she would be ok. He picked up his phone. "Lestrade." He said as he answered.

"Sherlock. Alright. A dock you say?" He said as he turned to the door where the gun still was and then to Trinity. SHe nodded at his question. "Lestrade it was Trinity's kidnapper. Because she is sitting in our flat. Because we have more important things to worry about than keeping you updated." He said smoothly facing the window again. "No. Don't send anyone. We have a doctor and she is in no state for a statement. Most likely tomorrow afternoon. We will let you know." He said as he hung up.

He walked back over to the two near the couch. "John asked you a question."

"Side. Stabbed in hip." She said. Her voice had gotten steadier. SHe tried to unwrap herself from the blanket but pain shot through her middle and almost folded herself in on herself again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy." John said softly as his hands went out to help her straighten out. "I'm going to unwrap you and try to see it ok?" He asked. She nodded. He started peeling the blanket away. The more he pulled away, the more blood he found in the sheet. AS he pulled the last layer away, she stiffened and sucked in a breathe. She looked away and shut her eyes as John straightened her legs out a bit.

THe wound was right under her jean line. He looked at her with an asking expression. She nodded and held her breathe, keeping in a grunt of pain as he pulled it down gently. He prodded the would with tweezers and she let out a hiss. SHerlock grabbed one of her hands and squeezed gently but he too was looking at the stab wound. It was still bleeding a small amount but the blood had tarted to dry.

"Trinity, look at me." John said getting her attention. "I am going to have to get rid of the dried blood and put disinfectant on it. It's going to hurt. I am sorry but it is the best way for it to heal. I would give you something to numb it but I can't something going wrong." SHe nodded.

"Ok, lie down now, gently." He said as he and Sherlock tried to make her as comfortable as possible. She grabbed Sherlock's forearm as John started to peel away the dried blood. it started bleeding again and he put gauze on it. She let out a grunt of pain. "Sorry." John muttered. He grabbed the disinfectant.

He paused and looked at her. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Sherlock I need your help for this. Hold her hip. Right there. I don't want her moving. Trinity, I have to give you some stitches." He said. SHe felt Sherlock's steady hand on her him near the back of the couch.

John poured the disinfectant. Her back arched and she tried to twist her hip. Her wrist flew off Sherlock's and she bit down on it, trying not to scream. It didn't do much. He other wrist was grabbed by Sherlock. She was trying to cover her cut. It was a human reflex. Once the stinging died down she could feel the needle going through her skin as John worked as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else.

"Done. three stitches." John said as he started putting gauze over it. She tried to calm down. Sherlock didn't let go of her wrist yet. He didn't let go until John was done. She tried to bury herself in the blanket. Someone stroked her head.

"You need to get washed up." John said. "I will go grab you some of your clothes." He said as he left to her flat. Sherlock set her arm down and rubbed his thumb across her wrist.

"You are sleeping here tonight. As long as you need to." He said firmly. she nodded. Sherlock helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water. she took three sips and tried to reach the plate of mashed potatoes. She was shaking again. Sherlock didn't want her wrapped up and bloodied even more so he handed her the plate and adjusted the sheets so when he sat, he wouldn't get bloodied. He put an arm around her and held her close to his side, trying to keep her warm.

John came back by the time she had taken a third bite. John held out a hand and Sherlock gently placed his hands on her hips to help her up. Once John had her, he led her to the bathroom.

"Are you steady enough to wash yourself?" John asked, in doctor mode. she smiled a small bit and nodded.

"Ah, there she is. We missed that smile." He said poking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled even more. "Thanks. I missed home." She said. John set her clothes down on the sink counter. Under those was a towel.

"If you need anything, just shout." He said as he started the water and walked out, closing the door behind him.

John walked out to see Sherlock getting rid of the sheet and plates. And by that he meant dumping the sheet in a pile near his door and tossing the dishes on the counter in the kitchen. John sighed.

"SHe's back! And she is alright, more or less. We need to watch her for the next few days. I don't even know the extent of psychological damage. She will probably have trouble sleeping." John said.

"She can use my bed. I don't need sleep anyway." Sherlock said dismissively as he sat in his chair. He grabbed a book. "I am going to run to the clinic, see if i can get her pain meds. Any that are not addictive. I am also going to swing by a place for food. Want anything?" John said grabbing his coat.

"Nope." Sherlock said popping the "p." "If you can get her to eat a bit more when she gets out, make sure she doesn't eat too much. If she doesn't eat she needs sleep. Make sure she has tons of blankets." John said. Sherlock hmmed in answer. John stood in the doorway, picking up the gun and studying it.

"SHe really is home." Sherlock eyed his friend. He felt the same as John. He was shocked but pleased to have her back. Glad she made it back to them in one piece. A little worse for wear but she was safe at home now. And by the look of her and the gun, she killed the man. SHe could sleep easy tonight.

When was the last time she ate or slept well? She would definitely have nightmares. Could she even fall asleep?"

Sherlock heard the water stop running. He watched the door. He shot up out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom door when her heard her fall and swear loudly.

He knocked. "Need help?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." she said quietly. He opened the door slowly. She was in one of his old baggy shirts which was over one of her long-sleeved shirts. He could see her pajama bottoms (flannel worn thin) peeking out from under a pair of sweatpants. SHe was barefoot. He helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her slowly into the living room. "I can walk." She muttered. He slowly let go, but kept a steady hand on her back.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked. She shook her head and he led her to his bead room. She froze outside the door. He leaned close to her. "It's alright." He said quietly as he gently opened the door and turned on the light. She slowly made her way back into the familiar room. Once she sat on the bed, she looked to Sherlock. "I don't think i can sleep." She whispered, embarrassed.

"I can stay." Sherlock said walking to the other side of the bed and sat, back against the backboard. He grabbed a book and sat it next to him. He watched as she struggled under the blankets. He pulled the thicker ones over her as well. She scooted close to his side. He was a source of warmth and that meant comfort. He let his arm fall slightly around her outer shoulder. He opened the book. He felt her tensing.

"Relax and get some sleep." He said not looking down. He felt her nod. He listened to her breathing and noticed her start to relax. Right when she started to fall asleep, her muscles suddenly tensed in a twitch and a hand shot out and clutched at his shirt. She did that several times, trying to relax. Each time the tensing got worse and at one point both hands grabbed at his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said, fighting back tears. Sherlock sighed as he set the book down. He turned and plopped down on his side, lying down. He put a hand on her arm and rested his head on his arm. He looked right at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

here comes the breakdown, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't sleep. I just can't." She cried softly as her hand went to try and stifle her sobs. She closed her eyes as tears rushed down her face. Sherlock rubbed her arm and let her cry. He let her cry for a few minutes before calming her down. she curled herself into a tighter ball. This brought her a bit closer to him. "Breathe." He commanded.

SHe looked up and tried to breathe. "You need to breathe. You are losing water. Breathe in." He commanded. she took in a shaky breath. "Exhale." She let it out.

"Again." He commanded in a firm but gentle tone. She did as she was told. He watched her as she breathed. He was going to try to distract her until her breathing became normal.

"John stepped out to grab food and medical supplies for you. He will be back soon." She nodded. Her breathing returned to normal and started to slow down as her eyelids drooped. "Close your eyes. You are safe." He said as he rubbed her arm again. She nodded and closed her eyes.

She twitched some more but was slowly relaxing before she final drifted off into sleep. He stopped rubbing her arm and got up. He went and opened his door to the living room to give her light in case she woke up at night. He heard mumbling. He tuned off his bedroom light as he returned to his bed. He saw her scrunched up face and her hand reaching out, trying to find it. He gently grabbed it as he got on top of the covers.

Holding her hand and rubbing her arm, he watched in amusement as she scooted closer in her sleep. His arm could reach around her in an embrace. He did so, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Right now she needed someone there to let her know she was safe.

"Sorry." He heard her mumble in her sleep. He hummed with a question inflection. Trinity heard and felt it through his toned chest. A had reached out a lightly grabbed his shirt. "Don't mean to be wimp." She breathed. Sherlock smirked and rubbed her back. She was barely awake.

"Thanks." She breathed before she slipped into sleepy bliss.

Sherlock stayed next to her for a while when he heard John come back. He waited fro him to come into the room. He could see John's raised eyebrows.

"SHe is asleep." He said quietly. "Ah good. Good. Did she eat anymore?" John whispered.

"No, but she broke down finally. I got her calmed down enough to sleep." Sherlock filled him in.

"Ah. I got some bandaging but no meds. Ibuprofen should suffice. And I got her medical records."

At this Sherlock Lifted himself up.

"When she was first shot, the bullet practically shredded her insides. You were right. The doctors who were trying to save her mad a shit call and took the entire organ out. They could have just taken out part of it but didn't want to risk any other injury." John said.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "Idiots."

"Yeah." John said. They heard Trinity groaning and mumbling. Her hand was looking for the warm thing that was next to her. Her face went into a scowl of disapproval when her hand couldn't find it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and lied back down. John chuckled softly. "I'll let you two sleep. Goodnight." He said as he left. "Goodnight." Sherlock responded.

The moment he hit the bed again, both of her hands grabbed him and she pulled closer. He sighed and let her get close. his arm was still wrapped around her.

Without anything else better to do, he allowed himself to relax as well and drift off into sleep, pleased that his new, little friend had found her way home.

* * *

Trinity groaned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth from the sun shining through the window. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and breathed in the relaxing scent of her friend. SHe felt her muscles melt in relaxation. She almost fell asleep again but her stomach growled. She decided it was time to get up.

She tensed her muscles slowly to wake them up but when she tensed her stomach to move, pain erupted and caused her to tense and double over in pain as she let out a grunt. She rolled herself carefully off the bed and sat on the floor. She rubbed her groggy face and looked around. She was alone. Sherlock had left his door open. She could hear her two friends but there was a third, unfamiliar voice.

using the bed to help her stand, she trudged to the door frame and leaned out, looking to see who the man was. She was still groggy and week so she didn't really understand anything.

"Oh! Good morning, Trinity! We have lunch ready." John said to her. She blinked a few time. "Lunch?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"We wanted to let you get some real sleep." John said as he went to get her a plate and a cup of water. Trinity eyed the intruder.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly.

"Ah, I am Mycroft Holmes. I am Sherlock's older brother. You must be Trinity Blackwell. Pleasure to meet you." He said holding out a hand. She stared at it and John gave her a small nudge with his shoulder. She looked at him and he made an expression urging her to shake the man's hand. She did reluctantly. She was a bit uncomfortable with he idea of unknown men near her.

"I am so sorry to hear about what has happened." Mycroft started.

"Not as sorry as I am." She said s she leaned against the wall, arms crossed, glaring. Sherlock chuckled as he turned the page in the news paper. Mycroft smiled a grim smile. "Yes, I am sure." He mused.

"SO why are you here, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, not beating around the bush.

"Am I not allowed to check up on my brother and his friends?" He asked. Sherlock gave him a look and Mycroft sighed. "I came to give my regards to Ms. Blackwell fro being able to take down one of England's most serial killer. And to offer any assistance financially for your losses." He said to Trinity.

"Why?" She asked. John had walked back in. "Trinity, sit. Don't just stand there." He said as he set down her food and water. SHe wanted to move so bad, but she was afraid she wouldn't make it to the table. She was already bothered enough by showing her inability to Sherlock and John last night, she couldn't stand to think about showing it in front of Mycroft. Sherlock could read her hesitation and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head to his silent question and breathed in.

Holding her breath, she pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps, arm outstretched in case she needed the wall. Mycroft watched with a raised eyebrow.

She had a few more steps to go when she wobbled a bit. Terrified of falling, she tried to throw herself into the chair but missed and fell to the floor and hit her head on the table. She clutched her head in pain. The fall had startled Sherlock enough for him to lower his paper a bit and lean forward to see if she was alright with a raised eyebrow. Mycroft raised both eyebrows at the scene and John helped her up.

"Trinity, if you needed help you should have told me. I would've helped you." John said. SHe tried to wave him off but he helped her up and sat her in the chair. SHe saw no mug.

"Coffee?" She asked John quietly and confused. "Not until I know you can keep breakfast down. Now eat." He said gently handing her a fork. She pouted and Mycroft smiled at the girl's antics.

"Just like your mother." Mycroft said. Trinity looked at him, shoveling food in her mouth.

"Your mother used to work for me, before she had a family. She was a friend of mine. I looked for you after her death, but to no avail." He said walking over to Trinity.

"If you need anything, give me a call." He said, handing her a card. SHe took it and nodded. Mycroft patted her head and she pouted and swatted it it gently. He was a friend of her mother after all.

"Now, I am afraid I must be off." Mycroft said.

"Oh but you just got here, such a pity, hope you get into a car accident." Sherlock said with a wave of his hand in a shooing manner. Trinity tried not to laugh but ended up choking slightly. John patted her back and she took some water. she nodded in thanks.

Mycroft shook his head at his brother adn left, tossing a good day over his shoulder. Trinity waved a bit, still shoveling food in her mouth.

"How did you sleep?" John asked. Trinity looked at Sherlock and John before responding.

"Better than i had in years." She said with a small smile.

* * *

sorry if it is shorter than the others. I am also writing a shorter story. First chapter up tonight. It's alot shorter than this one.

Its called Red Lipstick

how did you like this chapter?


	6. authors note

Nevermind on the new story. I don't think ill do it. I have Sherlock as being a bit flirty while trying to pass a message but I don't think it works well. Do it anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, sorry it has taken so long to get this one up! I hope everyone enjoys it!

And is everyone ok with the relationships so far?

It had been a week since Trinity had come home. That was also the most frustrating week of her damned life. John would not let her leave the house except for one day. That was the day Lestrade needed the three of them to go back to where she was held so she can explain everything that had happened. It wasn't good.

Flashback!

Trinity was in the cab between John and Sherlock. She had kept ending up in between them; they wanted to make sure she had someone to catch her if she fell. She sat in the cab and bounced her good leg with anxiety. It annoyed Sherlock and he told her to stop. Her hands started fiddling with her zipper.

It did nothing. John watched her, eyebrows scrunched together. She had eventually put the metal pendant from her necklace in her mouth, was playing with the zipper on her hoodie _and_ bouncing her leg.

"Trinity." Sherlock said, wanting her to stop fidgeting. She threw her head back and let out a loud sigh of agitation and just stress. John was waiting for her head to explode. She kept her head back and groaned in frustration.

"John, please just one!" She begged. This was her second day home and John was still against her smoking. He almost wanted to give her one today though. She was going to have to relive what was most likely the most traumatizing part of her life. He sighed and pulled out her cigarettes. He handed her one and her face lit up like it was Christmas.

"Just one." He said. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and put it in between her lips. She brought up her lighter when the cabbie startled her.

"Oi! No smokin' in here!" He said. She glared at him and lowered her lighter. She tucked the cigarette behind her ear and went back to tapping her leg. Sherlock sighed in annoyance.

The moment she got out of the cab she was smoking happily and her extremely tense muscles relaxed a fraction.

She breathed and looked at the huge warehouse. She could feel anxiety swelling in her stomach as it flipped and dropped. She looked at her barely smoked cigarette before she let it fall and stepped on it, putting it out. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see John offering an encouraging smile as they went in. She froze at the door. She could still see small specks of the man's blood. Sherlock just walked in first and John gently ushered her in.

They walked through the small hallways, Trinity lightly running a hand over the slightly dried blood. It was dry but still stuck to her fingers. It was her blood and it left a trail to the storage room.

And that is where they saw the police force.

Lestrade had to bring Anderson and Donovan. She scowled at Anderson. She and John walked over to where Sherlock and Lestrade were talking.

The other two characters were over by a table that had evidence piled on it. Her back pack was one of the items, as was the containers that held her food.

"Trinity, thank you for coming." Lestrade offered. He was being nice and had an understanding tone. HE had to deal with things like this before.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" He asked. Trinity looked at the metal container and nodded. "Now, what we plan to do may be very taxing for you. If you ever feel the need to stop, just let us know."

"Alright."

"So the plan is to have you walk us through what happened the two months you were here and then how you escaped. But first things first. I have a few questions. Ready?" He asked, holding a pen and paper. She nodded.

"You said he got you from behind in an alley? That he threw you in the back of a van?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, once we go here he had to drag me through the building. I was screaming the entire time." Lestrade nodded as her wrote it down.

"Did you stay in there the whole two months?" She nodded.

"Did you ever get out, for bathroom or things of that nature?" He said furrowing his eyebrows. She shook her head but held his gaze. He let out a breath.

"He fed you?" He asked.

"HE tried but everything he had was drugged. It made me hallucinate so I stopped eating his food. Made me see a mixture of dead things grabbing at me, my flesh being burned off, and these freaky cricket- spider hybrids everywhere." She shuddered.

"How did you last all two months?" Lestrade asked. Trinity looked at John with a small smile.

"John had made me pack up left over breakfast that morning. I had also bought some water and a bit more food, a sandwich, right before he grabbed me. Thanks for that, by the way." He last bit was directed at John who smiled and nodded.

Lestrade nodded. "Are you ok with a one more question?" She nodded.

"Can you describe to me how you escaped?"

"When he came in to try and feed me, every time I refused food, he would um; he would hit me and kick me. The first few times left me practically immobile. I'm surprised I had no broken bones. Any who, after a while, I was able to tense and relax my muscles according to the beatings so they did much less damage. I had pretty much been able to perfect it. Last night, when I got out, I pretended to lie on the floor, like I always did. He took three steps and I got up to attack him. Took me a while to get away, kinda starving, ya'know." She said, the entire time, she didn't look at anyone but looked around, subconsciously planning an escape in case something went wrong.

"How did you learn to do that?" Lestrade asked, eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the three men. Lestrade looked confused, John was impressed and Sherlock was slightly interested or impressed. He had his eyebrows raised. She nodded her head at Sherlock which raised eyebrows to go up all around.

"Sherlock and I had a bit of a fencing match over a cigarette. I noticed how when I managed to whack him, he would either tense his muscles a certain degree or relax them in the same way. It all depended on where I hit and how hard I hit. I managed to copy it to a degree and replicate it until I got it right."

John smiled, impressed and Sherlock smirked, impressed and placed a hand on her head. "My god, what is it like in your funny little brain?"

"Impressive!" Lestrade commented. "You might have to enlighten me one day." She nodded. Finally, an excuse to hit someone. She saw Anderson roll his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

"SO, are you still up for walking us through?" Trinity's smile faded and her muscles tensed a fraction. She nodded anyway.

"Ok, first, you, I and these two are going to go inside. You can give us a tour and describe what happened and help replicate what it looked like." She nodded and Anderson and Donavan walked over with some items.

Lestrade led them inside. Trinity directed where everything was. She stood where she was when the man last visited. She refused to sit.

"Ok. Now, would you be willing to walk us through what happened? Like replicate it? You would be talking to me the entire time and Sherlock and John will be in the room. We would have to have them stand off a bit though. You and I will have complete communication." Lestrade asked. Trinity could feel panic rising and her face paled. A chill ran don her spine.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Ok. You two, if you would please exit. Trinity, I am going to be the guy who took you. Walk me through what happened. If you feel it is too much then tell me and we will stop." She nodded.

She watched as Sherlock and John made their way out but never left her line of sight.

"I am going to get out and shut the door. It will be unlocked and if you get scared let me know." She nodded. She watched as Lestrade walked out and she felt her heart beating wildly as panic and fear swelled inside her.

As he closed the door, and all light left the room, she was left in a terrifying silence. All she could hear was the beating of her heart in her ears. She breathed in. She didn't hear Lestrade. She had trouble breathing calmly.

She was back at last night. She was still trapped and she hadn't escaped. She needed to get out!

* * *

"Ok, Trinity!You doing ok? What did he come in with?" Lestrade called out. He waited for her reply. There was silence. John and Sherlock exchanged looks of concern and tensed, ready to run to help. They were good few feet away. Lestrade was about three feet from the container and Anderson and Donovan still stood at the table about twenty feet away. They looked at each other confused.

"Trinity, you ok?" Lestrade called and waited. When he got no response, he walked to the door and looked to John. He motioned him closer in case she was injured fro some reason.

He pried open the door and it gave out a horrible screeching noise. He took one step in and was tackled by Trinity as she let out a form of battle cry.

"Shit!" yelled Lestrade as she tackled him and punched his face. He was off guard and completely surprised. After the one punch she struggled forward, eyes wild and determined. John and Sherlock had darted forward but she pushed herself up off the ground and into a struggled sprint before they could grab her.

She forced herself to the door. Sherlock was right behind her. John had stopped to help out Lestrade. She bolted out the door and Sherlock got closer. Right as she was about to make the first turn, Sherlock sped up and used his momentum to pin her against the wall with his body as gently as he could. She let out an off and he wrapped his restraining arms around her waist and one arm. She managed to wiggle one arm free and he saw Lestrade's gun. He grabbed her wrist and forced it our of her hand.

"Let Me go! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed and struggled. Sherlock had a firm grip on her wrist and one arm pinned her arm to her side and pinned her to him. She was swinging her legs and trying to find something to kick off of. HE lifted her off the ground as she kicked. She tried desperately to get free but Sherlock had too go of a grip. John came flying down the fall and stood shocked at the sight. She looked murderous. "John! a Little help!" Sherlock called. He turned to John who came forward, dodging her legs. John gently grabbed the side of her face and forced her to have eye contact. This was important. She needed to realize what was going on.

"Trinity! Trinity stop! You're ok. It's just us! Calm down, Trinity." He said sternly. He gently shook her head a bit to get her to snap out of it. She started to calm down and stopped kicking. She stood there in Sherlock's grip, breathing heavily.

"Trinity?" John asked cautiously. She was looking around. She saw John, the hallway. She looked up to see it was Sherlock keeping her at bay.

"Trinity?" John asked again. Her head snapped to him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I- I thought..." She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Sherlock slowly released her and let a hand rest on her shoulder.

"How is your hip?" John asked quietly. She looked at him and waited as his words registered. She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't feel anything.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt." She was confused but John didn't look surprised.

"Give it a minute. Soon the adrenaline will die down and you can feel it. Let me know if it opens." He said as he started walking away. Trinity shook her head and followed. Sherlock was a step behind her. She walked back into the large room and saw Lestrade standing by the evidence table, holding a tissue to his nose. It was bleeding.

Trinity gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Not broken. No hard feelings." He said with a small smile. She would have smiled back but the sudden pain in her hip caused her to double over and crouch on the ground. She forced her lips together to silence the scream of shock and pain. John was at her side, a steady hand on her back. "I told you." He said as he gently helped her stand.

She had to lean on him fro a while so the throbbing pain would leave.

Trinity had finished helping Lestrade with his work. She had gone through in detail about every piece of evidence played its role.

She was also able to reenact how she killed him. They refused to give her a loaded gun though.

That night was the worst. Sherlock stayed with her again and even though the first night was peaceful, that night Trinity woke up several times in a panic.

Twice she woke up struggling and kicking. Sherlock shook her awake to calm her down. At least twice she woke up with a scream of pain or terror. It wasn't a long one, just a short scream of No!

And one time she woke up, she was so terrified and startled that she didn't even scream. She just pushed herself of the bed and desperately threw herself at the door in a desperate attempt to get out. When she threw herself against the door, Sherlock heard a sickening snap. She had managed to dislocate her shoulder. He had to get John for that one.

By the time she had gotten asleep and stayed asleep, both her and Sherlock were pretty exhausted. Both of them had fallen into a comfortable sleep. Trinity had scooted close to him in her sleep. So close her nose touched his chest. And Sherlock had one arm wrapped around her to keep her still.

John had woken up and went to check on them. He opened the door and smiled at them, glad they had finally gotten sleep.

~end flashback

After that day, John had decided it might be best for her to stay home so she wasn't exposed to anything that could trigger another reaction like what happened to Lestrade. By the end of the week she was bored, frustrated and bored.

It took forever to get anywhere and when she tried to draw or sketch, they weren't at all what she wanted.

At the moment, she was trying to draw the faces of John and Sherlock. She had the faces drawn perfectly and proportionate. They were spot on

Until she drew the eyes. She could not for the life of her draw the eyes right.

After what seemed to be the hundredth attempt, she took her pencil and scratched out the eyes so hard it ripped through the paper. In anger she stood and tossed the notebook across the room. It landed next to Sherlock's chair in a thump.

She was so bored. ANd when she gets bored, she tends to get a bit destructive. She walked over to the notebook and ripped out an old peice of paper she used to practice shading.

She took it to the desk and cleared a space. she grabbed a plate, scissors and a few zip-lock bags from the kitchen. She cut the paper in four pieces. She went to her bag and pulled out her lighter and a cigarette. Then she grabbed another and stuck it in her mouth. she lit it and breathed in.

She took the other and cut it into four as well. She set the different pieces on the bare table. With a pen, she colored in one of the pieces of paper. The second sheet she left alone. The third she dipped in some of John's antiseptic and the fourth was soaked in an old bottle of perfume she had in her place downstairs.

After the wet pieces were dry she set them back on the table and did the same to the cigarettes.

Taking another drag she looked at what she had and pulled out a notebook. she wrote down what she was doing. Then she burnt each separate piece and put them into a labeled bag. she was goign to go to the lab place where Sherlock had microscopes and cool things like that. She was going to see how the ashes looked compared to the untouched ones. DO the extra chemicals affect it? She also noted how long it took to burn and how it burned.

After that she plopped down on the couch and stuck her feet against the wall. She was sitting upside down trying to find something to do. She was fighting the urge to find something to explode.

She needed to do something.

Sherlock had left last night to solve a small case for Lestrade and John had to work. He would be back soon though.

After much deliberation, she decided to not listen to John (shocker, since when did she listen?) and went to get changed.

She changed into shin length running pants, sports bra and a baggy athletic sweater. She grabbed her ipod and began to stretch. She made sure to stretch the injured muscles well. They gave a throb of protest but needed the exercise.

After writing a small not and sticking it on the fridge, she jogged down the steps, out the door and down the street.

It was more of a fast walk for a block. Then she worked herself up to a jog for two blocks. After that she sprinted for a block and a half and then slowed to a slight jog and eventual walk.

She was no longer dangerously thin. She had been eating nothing but meet and carby foods for the past week. When John was out she did small exercises to build up muscle. She did sit ups, push ups and would sometimes sneak out for a slight jog.

Her hip was doing better but if it was poked it hurt like hell. Decided she had enough exercise, she turned and started walking home. Her hand tried to sooth the sore muscles around her cut.

By the time she mad it back, John was getting out of a taxi. She froze as John started at her. John shook his head. "WHat am I going to do with you." He said with a small smile. "Come on, get inside." He said as he ushered her inside.

"So you have been exercising? I assume you aren't pushing yourself to hard." He asked as he went to the kitchen to make tea. Trinity flopped on the couch.

"I'm not. I feel fine actually. My hip only really throbs if i force it too much or it's hit." She filled him in. John chuckled and handed her a mug of tea. "How was your day?" She asked. HE waved her off. "Nothing new. Sherlock should be back soon though. You'll have his company to marrow." John offered. Trinity laughed. Finally, someone to bother.

"Are you not going to be here?" SHe asked.

"No, I have to go to Dublin. Sorry." He offered as he stood to put his cup away.

She pouted and turned her head to the door. The front door was shut and she watched as Sherlock bounded up the steps. "Welcome home." She offered. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

He came back out and went to shower. Trinity stood and made her way to her flat.

Once downstairs, she pulled off her sweater and shoes. she padded to her table and flipped open her laptop. She checked her phone, no messages. No suprise, not like she really had any close friends.

However a few days ago she had gotten a hold of Colins, the detective her worked her mother's case. SHe was wondering what was used to kill her dad. All they knew was that it was a drug. She was waiting for an email about it.

She checked her email for it and got nothing. She got on google and looked into what kind of drug could have killed her father. Apparently they did know it was a hallucinogenic that could cause the body to panic and shut down if given in large quantities. She wanted to look into what it was, how it worked and how to make it.

SHe was planning on going to the lab her, John and Sherlock had worked in before to see these. John told her Molly would probably be able to give her some brain tissue to help see how it deteriorated brain tissue. She would have to do that too.

With nothing else to do, she grabbed some loose clothes and a towel before hopping in her own shower.

Over the past few days she had gotten used to staying in her place. But she could only sleep if she was in 221b. John said she had developed a fear of being alone in the dark for too long. This frustrated her. She hated being scared of something. But she was getting better. She could sleep in Sherlock's room alone as long as Sherlock or John was still somewhere in the flat.

She turned off the water, dried off and changed. She went upstairs for dinner, like always.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and got ready for the day. John had left before she got up and the absence of Sherlock said the situation was the same. She wrote a few notes to let them know she would be back eventually. SHe wasn't sure how late she would be. SHe put one on Sherlock's violin, the fridge and on someone's laptop.

She walked out the door and caught a cab. SHe had decided to look decent today and wore her only nice outfit. It was a lack pencil shirt that went right above her knees with a slit a few inches up in the back. It was high-waisted. SHe had thin black tights. Tucked into her skirt was a red, chiffon buttondown wiht black trimming. sHe paired the outfit wiht black modest heels. she wanted to look nice for once, and it did wonders on her confidence. sHe had a but of pep to her walk. Lord knows she would need it.

Her black coat and grey knit hat topped it off.

Before she went into her dstination, she stopped and grabbed a large quantity of cafineated drinks, coffe and sports drinks.

THen she set to work in the library, looking for books to give her a hint of what the drug was and how it worked. Before she had been run out of her house, she had taken a few psychology classes centered around drug abuse and neurology. She didn't know much but that is what pulled he rin. SHe wanted to know.

sHe was barely getting anywhere. She had to pull out the case files to see what shut down first in his body. Whith that she could probably be able to tell where the drug hit first.

Eventaully she was forced to go fins a book on the human anatomy.

She worked all afternoon only breaking for food around three in the afternoon. THe next time she checked her watch, it was two in the morning. She drank another caffine filled drink and kept working. She got a tex from John asking where she was. SHe fille dhim in a bit and promised to be home later. HE wasn't too pleased (he made that clear) but allowed her to keep working.

Eventually she had nodded off and woke up from her little nap when the sun was peaking through the windows. sHe was supprised no one tried to kick her out. Perhaps it was a 24 hour operating place.

SHe rubbd the sleep from her eyes, downed two drinks and went back to work. sHe looked back over the notes.

"Ok." she said outloud to herself. "THe drug must have hit the hypothalmus or pituitary glad which would have triggered and extreme level of adrenaline ot be released. Heart attck from that? Hypothalmus hits adrenaline?" SHe muttered to herself. Did she get the glands and organs right?

She rubbed her head in confusion and looked at her work station. It was littered wiht books, papers and cans. SHe decided it was time to clean up a bit. Head home too.

She was making a stack of books after she had put the case files and her notes into her back pack. SHe had kicked off her shoes sometime last night so she was padding around the table quietly. She didn't notice the two men in suits nearing her.

When they were a few feet behind her, she heard them but kept cleaning, preparing to bolt if they got too close. SHe was glad she had her shoes off. sHe made her way around the table. THis put something between her and them, but got her farther from her only exit. She stared at them, gaze neutral but stiff.

"Can I help you?" SHe asked stiffly. One repsonded.

"Miss, I must ask you to acompany us. Your presence is required." She didn't buy it. SHe could see them getting ready to move. THey didn't trust her and the feeling ws mutual. THey both moved at the same time. The men came at her from both directions. SHe waited. Once they were close (but not enough to grab her) she jumped nd crawed across the table, nocking over books. Once she was at the end, she jumped off and went running through the isles of books. She weazed through it like a maze. sHe stopped for a second to think and breathe, Her hip protested. sHe placed a hand on it.

_Ok, think, You have done this with one man and got away years ago. How did you do it? Exit that isn't obvious? WHere would one be? Would it work on two of them?" _SHe was runnign out of time. She heard footsteps nearing. Time to move.

SHe continued to weave throught the large library. SHe had made her way to the front. SHe could always try bolting out the front door.

Once she was close enough, she bolted in a full sprint. SHe was so close but one of them men kneeled infront of her in a quick motion and before she knew it, he had slung her over his shoulder. His shoulder dug into her hip and she bit down on her lip to block out the slight pain.

"Let me go!" SHe cried out indignantly. "Let me go right know you miserable ass hole!" She yelled as she pounded on his back and kicked her legs.

"Miss, this would have been easier if you had just come with us." THe second man said, jogging up to the two. "We had been told to retreive you by any means necessary."

ANd with that, they made their way out of the back of the library and into a vehicle before driving off. Trinity went kicking and screaming. WHen one man put a hand over her mouth she bit down hard enough to draw blood. HE let go.

* * *

John was in Buckingham palace. What on earth was he there for? He walked into another elaborate room that held two couches and a table. On the table sat folded clothes. On the couch was Sherlock. Wrapped in a blanket?

He sat down and looked at Sherlock. THen her looked again, up and down before sharply looking away. "Are you wearing any pants?"

"NO." came an immediate response. THey looked at each other and laughed. John cleared his throat. "I am seriously fighting the imulse to steal an ashtray."

John cleared his throat. "WHat are we doing here? Seriously, SHerlock. WHat are we doing here?"

"I don't know." SHerlock said, trying not to laugh.

"Here to see the queen?" John asked and as Mycroft waltzed in Sherlock replied. "Apparently yes." They could not hol din their laughter.

"Just once, would you two act like grown ups?" He asked. John responded.

"We solve crimes I blog about it he forgets his pants, I don't think there is much hope. I think Trinity could be more adult than us at the moment."

"Ah yes, where is Trinity." Sherlock asked John lightly. At that moment, yelling could be heard from the hall where John entered.

"Put me down, you fucking brute! I have had it with both of you! I am not just some sac you can just toss over your shoulder! Now put me down!" The men turned to see two men in suits turn the corner with Trinity over one man's skirt was barely long enough.

"Miss Blackwell, you are a lady in Buckingham palace. Please act like it." The man who wasn't holding her said, rubbing his head. The man holding her was being beaten by Trinity and quite frankly had had enough of her biting, kicking and screaming.

"Looks like you were wrong about her John, she is even worse." Sherlock mused.

"I will act like a fucking lady when you two fucking pricks decide to start fucking treating me like a fucking lady now put me the fuck down!" She screamed, her voice and fighting becoming more violent and louder as the sentence went on. Her friends were amused but Mycroft rubbed his head.

The man holding her shrugged and let her roll off his shoulder and unto the floor unceremoniously. with a pained off. "You fucking prick!" She yelled indignantly, kicking out his knee sending him to the floor as well. John had to try very hard to keep in his laughter. Sherlock looked on with an amused smile. Mycroft walked over to help Trinity up. He was supposed to be a gentleman. However, Trinity stood and brushed herself off and addressed him. She was livid.

"AM I to assume they are yours?" She asked. Mycroft nodded.

"Why yes-" He was cut off with a weak slap to the face. The two on the couch and Mycroft were shocked at her behavior.

"That was completely justified seeing as your men refused to tell me they were working for you and decided to drag me to the palace without my things, including my shoes, causing my clothes to become messed up and then insisting I act like a proper lady as I am dragged through London and the place over his shoulders?! Please! Did you really think kidnapping a kidnapped victim was a good idea?" She was letting him have it and Sherlock was completely fine.

"My apologies." Mycroft offered. Trinity closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. She looked at her friends and waved before freezing.

"Sherlock, are you wearing clothes?" She asked, exasperated. He smiled cheekily and she shook her head before turning to walk away. Once she was around the corner, one of the men called after her.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

"I AM GOING TO THE FUCKING LADIES ROOM!" She all but screamed t him. John and Sherlock chuckled and Mycroft returned to trying to get Sherlock to where his clothes.

* * *

Once Trinity found a bathroom, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was a complete wreck, make up (what little amount he had on) ruined, shirt wrinkled and stocking ripped. Barefoot. Not her fault, she dismissed.

She wiped her face clean of makeup. The bags under her eyes were very noticeable. she was worried she would look like she had been punched. She would kill for some foundation or something!

She would also kill for a cigarette. Next she went about trying to fix her hair. Her lack of shoes and ripped stockings would have to do. She straightened out her shirt and walked back to the room.

The men had all taken a seat and were having tea. Sherlock was back in his clothes. She couldn't believe her refused to wear clothes. If she hadn't been so angry she would have laughed.

"Ah, you must be Miss Blackwell." An unfamiliar man said as he stood and neared her, hand extended. She stared at t before forcing herself to be polite.

"Trinity, this is a dear friend of mine, Harry." Mycroft informed her. SHe relaxed her shoulders. Mycroft knew him, he would be ok.

"Pleasure." She said curtly.

"You look like a lovely young lady. THank you so much for coming." He tried to flatter her to break the ice.

"I looked better before Mycroft had me kidnapped. I look like rubbish, don't try to flatter me. It won't work." SHe said, straight faced. HE raised his eyebrows. God, she was exhausted. Usually she could at least act polite, but right now she just wanted to go home.

Sighing she apologized. "Sorry. I haven't had the chance to go home since yesterday."

"It is quite alright. Have a seat. Tea?" He offered.

"No." SHe said as she sat in the only seat available.

Right between John and Sherlock had his arm draped over the couch. She sat there anyway and his rm didn't budge. She was glad they were there. Her friends' presences brought a calm to her.

sHe tucked her feet under herself as the men discussed a case. She kept zoning out. She was so tried. She wanted to go home, shower and sleep. He head started dipping down.

Someone shook her with a sudden jolt. Her head snapped up. "Time to go." Sherlock said quietly. He then began to talk at Mycroft and Harry.

SHe trailed sluggishly after her friends as Sherlock practically flew out of there and John had to usher her to be quick.

THe moment she sat in the cab (stuck again between the two men) she leaned agaist Sherlock and fell asleep. SHe didn't even realize she was sleeping against him.

Sherlock did not mind at all. Infact he moved his arm and let it casually drape over her. She snuggled closer and listened to the rumble of his voice. It was so soothing. THe light chuckle that woudl escape him from time to time would bring a smile to her sleeping face. She was happy with life. She had two very good friends and they all looked out for each other. It was the most stability she had since her mother died.

John noticed Sherlock's reaction to her sleeping and raised an eyebrow. Although, he really shouldn't be surprised. She shared a bed with him most nights so they probably don't have an issue with each other's boundaries. And the fact that his friend had let her so close so fast made him extremely happy. SHerlock noticed John's smile and raised an eyebrow.

John decided to take control before Sherlock could. "So, the smoking. How did you know?"

* * *

When Trinity had finally woken up, she was on they boys' couch. SHe rolled off it and decided she should take a shower.

"Well good morning." John said. sHe mumbled a response and headed for the door.

"Trinity! do not leave!" Sherlock said startling her. THen she noticed clothes being tossed around. "Hu?"

"GO put make up on and shoes. But do not change your clothes!" He ordered. Trinity was so confused but was too tired to really care. SHe mumbled a response and went to go put make up on. She redid her cat eye with liquid eyeliner and put red lipstick on. It was almost a fire engine red and it looked really good on her. SHe reapplied mascara.

She put on a pair of black ballet flats. Her heels were still at the library. sHe bounded upstairs to see the boys leaving. She turned around and followed. She had grabbed a black cadet jacket to keep her warm and piled into the cab after them.

"Where are we going?" She asked. John looked at her. HAd she not been paying attention in the palace?

"WE are going to a woman's place to retreive pictures than can be used as blackmail. Stop here!"

THe three piled out. SHerlock said somethign about being a few blocks away and then told John to punch him. Maybe she heard wrong.

"You want me to punch you?"

"Yes, punch me in the face, did you not hear me?"

"I always hear punch me in the face but it's usually subtext."

"Oh for god's sake." SHerlock muttered before punching John so hard he fell. Trinity let out a yelp and went to help John but he was up and punching SHerlock before she could do anything about it. She watched stunned as John proceeded to talk and attempt to strange John.

"You seem to have forgotten Sherlock, I was a soldier!"

"You were a doctor!" SHerlock countered.

"I had bad days!" John yelled. SHerlock eventually was able to get John off of him but John had crahsed into her and sent them both to the ground.

"Ow." Trinity complained. "I am getting tired of getting beaten up." SHe said as John apologized and helped her up. Sherlock collected himself adn walked up to Trinity and eyed her up and down.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you-"

"Looking to see what else is missing." Sherlock said. "Forgive me." He said and before Trinity could register what had happened he smaked her in the face. It brought tears to her eyes adn snapped her head. It didn't hurt, but she felt it.

"SHerlock! WHat the hell!" John started.

"I am sorry. Please understand it was nessesary." Sherlock said as he grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to her level.

"Why?" SHe asked.

"I needed to get you to cry. Your mascara needs to run."

"You could hav just asked me! You didn't have to slap me!" She said winding up and punching him in the jaw. "I didn't realize you were able to cry at will." He said, his own way of apologizing.

"I'm a girl. Of course I know how to do it." SHe rolled her eyes before forcing tears out of her eys and used the mirror of a car to smugde her makeup.

"SO what is this for?" SHe asked.

"In about ten minutes, come to the house you see us in and tell them some men tried to grab you. Once you are in, act the part. Ask for a drink and then the bathroom. DO not call the police if offered. No matter what. Once you are near the bathroom, find a way to pull the fire alarm." SHe nodded confused and followed Sherlock. He made them wait abit down the street and she hid behind a car. The two of them watched Sherlock's performance and then she watched John's.

sHe sat and waited for about seven minutes and sprinted up to the door. SHe got her heart rate up and forced herself to panic. She pounded on the door and started shouting.

"Help! please help me! please! SOmeone! Please I need help!"

The buzzer panel next to the door went off. "Hello?" A woman asked.

"Oh thank god! please let me in! I need help! A couple of men just tried to grab me please help me." SHe said hurriedly and forced herself to start sobbing in desperation. The door opened and a red head hurried her inside. The red head escorted her to the kitchen and sat her down. She went to making tea.

"Now, be honest. Are you with the other two? Sherlock and John? Because they came in saying Sherlock had been beaten as well. SO, you are either here ot do something while we are distracted, or you were actually mugged. SO which is it?" THe red head asked, handing her a cup of tea. Trinity took it.

No point in keeping up the ruse. "I am with the other two. However this morning I was actually kidnapped." she said with a small smile.

"ANd yet here you are." THe red head said, placing a hand on the side of Trinity's cheek. "Some friends most like, you don't seemed too banged up. I can show you to your friends if you would like." THe red head said, leading Trinity to Sherlock and John. "Thank you."

As they walked down the hall, John passed and gave her a small smile, they were ok. "Here you are. Third one down." SHe said. Just then the fire alarm went off. Both women jumped. "Keep going. I will go take care of the alarm." She said before dashing off. TRinity shrugged her shoulders and turned the corner, hear Sherlock say something about a baby being somewhere.

She turned into the room and saw Sherlock by a case and then saw a woman sitting down. Trinity could tell she was naked but was wrapped in Sherlock's coat. When the woman tunred to see her, Trinity's heart froze and her throat closed up. Her eyes widened and she dropped her mug of tea. THe crash didn't even make her flinch but she was able to form a word.

"Mom?!" Trinity almost yelled.

"Mom?" THe woman asked. A look of sudden realization crossed her beautiful and familiar face. Standing, the woman made her way to Trinity.

"No. It can't be." The woman said.

"You .. you died! I saw you die!" Trinity screamed. Her hands went to her mouth. Everyone froze. THen it clicked in Sherlock's mind. Trinity had the same cheekbones of Irene, but if Trinity was her mother, Irene would have reacted differently. And the only way Trinity would mistake her for her mother is if they were

"Twins." He said. Irene turned to him. "Yes." She turned back to Trinity.

"You are Margret's daughter." Irene said quietly, backing up to where Sherlock was. Trinity just stared at the two.

"Twins? You mean? You are... my mother had..." Trinity shook her head. Turned and went from the room. She need to be alone to think. SHe had an aunt. But it's her mother's twin. Now that Trinity thought about it, Irene was slightly different. Her cheek bones were more prominent. They were more like hers. She had her aunt's cheeks. SHe wasn't sure how she felt about it. sHe was mostly shocked.

In fact, Trinity was so shocked, she didn't here the men wandering about and she didn't notice when one was behind her until he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

SHe spun and punched the stranger in the nose. Then it clicked. SHe was being attacked. SHe turned to run but he grabbed her again bu the back of her shirt. He yanked hard and the weak buttons popped off. She was very glad she had a black camisole underneath.

Trinity bolted down the hall and into anohter man. He pushed her down. sHe tried ot crawl back but the other man yanked her up by the arm. SHe tried to punch him again but he tossed her like a doll against the wall. Dazed slightly she slid down the wall.

SHe felt one of them grab her short hair and pull. She let out a yelp as she was dragged by the hair to the room where her friends were. "Let me go!" SHe yelled out and tried to get the hand off her. Once in the room, she saw her friends with guns pointed at them. She didn't get to look long when the man tossed her next to John. She landed with a pained off. She could feel something warm on the side of her head. SHe forced herself up on her hands and knees.

"Asshole." SHe spat at the man. He kicked her in the stomach and she thought she felt something crack. She let out a yell and the force sent her into John, who caught and steadied her. SHe heard cries of outrage from people but couldn't understand what they were saying. SHe head something about brains being all over the walls and she suddenly felt nauseated. SHe closed her eyes and heard a countdown. The man got closer to her and she noticed she could kick her leg out and takeout this knee very easily. It was tempting but he had a gun.

She could hear Sherlock admit agree to something. She looked up to see him face everyone.

"Vatican Cameos." He said and ducked. A bullet ripped through the room and struck one of the men. Everythign seemed to slow down. SHe struck teh asshole behind her and as he went down she made sure her foot got his nose. It crunched. She got up slowly adn grbbed his gun which he had dropped. She hit him in the head twice and let him fall on the floor.

SHe looked around. Everyone had a gun. Irene, Sherlock and John were the only ones standing. SHe felt herslef wobble. John caught her and hlepd her to stand.

"Let's take her to my room." Irene said.

Irene helped John take her to her room. They sat her down on the edge of the bed. She looked around groggily. Her head was clearing. John was checking her over. His familiar fingers gently ghosted over her cuts. He poked her head and she let out an annoyed ow.

"Sorry. I'll be right back. I am going to go grab the kit, see if i can patch her up." John said as he left the room. He was sure Trinity would be ok with SHerlock. ANd surely Irene wouldn't harm her family.

Trinity's hearing have have been muddled but she could tell Irene was grabbing a needle. Her sense kicked into overdrive as Irene neared her. Adrenaline flooded her and her hand went out to stop Irene. SHerlock had stopped her as well.

"Don't worry, it will only put her to sleep. It will also get rid of the pain." Irene explained. Sherlock reluctantly let go. Trinity wasn't happy about it. She refused to let go of Irene.

"Now, now." SHe cooed as she switched hands and jabbed the needle into Trinity's arm. She let out a mumble of anger.

Her vision started to fade slowly. "Shh, you will be ok." Irene cooed. She watched as Irene went back to where she got the needle. She could hear Sherlock talking. He was turned away from them. Trinity saw another needle in her hand and saw as she placed a hand on Sherlock. Trinity reacted as quick as she could in the drugged state.

Apparently it was fast enough. She saw the now empty need sticking out of her arm she used to stop the needle. She tried to back away from it, flailing her arms lazily as she fell to the floor with a whump.

SHe could hear a struggle and saw a dark figure fall to the floor. She heard voices and her vision faded to black.

The last thing she remembered seeing was her mother (or Irene she couldn't remember anymore) leaning over her, telling her she would be ok soon.

_What a shitty day._ She thought as she succumbed to the blackness.

* * *

Trinity woke up to her body throbbing. THe side of her head pounded from the collision with the wall and her chest hurt when she breathed. SHe groaned and rolled over. The sun assaulted her face and she buried her head under the pillow and took a painful breath in.

It smelled like Sherlock. Sherlock. John. They were home. She could faintly hear them in the living room. Or kitchen she couldn't tell.

With an unhappy sigh, she decided it was time to get up. She pushed herself and rolled off the bed with a loud oof.

SHe looked down at herself and saw she was in really long sweatpants and her camisole. Over that was one of John's sweaters. SHe wasn't even bothered he changed her. After all the doctoring he did for her, she could not have cared less. The sweatpants weren't sweats they were long pajama ottoms. Sherlock's, they were too short to be John's. SHe crawled to the door and pulled herslef up. She opened the door and tried not to vomit. THe smell of food hit her. She felt really queasy adn her stomach was very weak.

SHe hobbled to the kitchen area to see everyone. Instead they were sitting at the now cleared table bu the window.

"Good morning, beautiful." John said sarcastically as he put some food in his mouth. "You look like shit. How do you feel?" He asked.

Trinity tried to glare but she just hurt too bad. She brought a hand to her face. "Hungover." She mumbled. "What happened?"

"Well. The woman gave you a small amount of a drug ot knock you out. Lord knows you needed it. ANd when she tried to give Sherlock some to knock him out to escape, you managed to put your arm in the way and got his dosage. So, you got a double dose."

Trinity listened in. John got up and went to the kitchen to get her food and coffee. She almost followed but was too tired.

"Now, the fun part." SHerlock added in. "Miss Adler had calculated each dosage specifically according to the person's height and weight. So, the amount she gave you was enough to knock me out and add that to the amount you had, it is no wonder you look so awful." Sherlock filled in, reading the paper.

John returned. "She told me you would be ok. It wasn't goign to kill you but you would feel horrible. Food?" John practically shoved the food in her face. SHe looked at the eggs and bacon with toast. Her stomach lurched and she felt her stomach go pale. sHe backed away shakily.

"I am vomit." SHe said closing her eyes trying to settle her stomach. "Well, then at least sit down." John said. She walked past and went to the bathroom for some medicine to settle her stomach and get rid of the pain. She found some advil. THat would have to do. sHe opened the cap and dropped the lid.

SHe heard John call to her. "SHe suggested you don't take medicine for a few days!" He said absentmindedly. He knew she wouldn't listen.

"You're mother." SHe called and popped six in her mouth. sHe put the container away and swallowed. THe moment they hit her stomach she could practically see herself go green and turned to the toilet and threw up everything she didn't have in her stomach.

When she was done, she flushed it all down and went to wash her face. SHe she looked at her reflection she gave a start.

Her face was a bit pale and her hair was sticking up everywhere. sHe really needed a shower. THe bags under her eyes weren't as dark but they were noticeable.

"Feel better?" She heard from the door. SHe looked to see John leaning against the door, a small smile on his face.

"What are you so smug about." she spat. He chuckled.

"Nothing. Why don't you come try to put some food in your stomach." he said and ushered her out to the room.

They were walking and Trinity was trying to not trip over the extremely long pants. She saw Mycroft. _when the hell did he get here?_ she thought to herself.

He saw her and nodded. "Miss Trinity."

Trinity forgot about the pants. "Assho-_whump!_" In the middle of her insult, she stripped over the hem and fell on her face. John couldn't hold in his laughter as she moaned. He tried to help her up but she just went limp.

"Just leave me here to die." SHe mumbled into the floor. She was really pissy. It was quite amusing. When Sherlock tried to tell her to get up, the only response he got was the middle finger. Even Mycroft chuckled at the poor girl's antics.

THey let her be fro a small while before she was bale to pull herself to the table.

John handed her a plate of food and she nibbled on toast. Sh saw John had a mug. WHy didn't she have a mug? She wanted a mug. But she didn't want to get up. WHile John turned to say something to Mycroft, she deftly lifted his mug and brought it to her mouth and took a good sip of the warm coffee.

Then one thing happened that caused two simultaneous reactions.

A moan came from SHerlock's pocket which caused John to turn and Trinity to spit out any coffe she had in her mouth and it all hit John in the face.

"WHat the hell was that?!" She yelled turning to Sherlock.

"Why are you drinking my coffee?" John yelled at her.

"Oh both of you be quiet. Trinity, you cannot have caffiene until we are sure the drugs are out of your system." Sherlock said taking the mug and giving it back to John.

"And someone managed to get a hold of my phone and customize the alert noise." He said eager to move onto the topic. Trinity studied him and processed the voice.

"That person wouldn't be my aunt by any chance?" SHe asked coldly. SHe wasn't sure how to react to her aunt yet, so she did what came natural to her in the is case :build a wall.

"Why would it matter to you? Be careful Miss Trinity, some may think you are jealous." Mycroft warned. She sent him a confused glare. SHe also noticed John chuckling silently and Sherlock smirked.

"Ok. I missed something." She admitted. John tried to contain his humor.

"Should we tell her?" SHerlock asked. John shook his head. "We told Mycroft, might as well tell her." Mycroft smirked at that. Trinity was getting concerned.

"Ok. WHat happened?" SHe demanded.

"Well, last night, Sherlock had woken up and wandered about. I got him back in bed after a bit. Of course you were there as well but he didn't seem to notice so he landed on top of you."

"Is that it? Is that why my ribs hurt too? Crushing me in my sleep?" SHe asked lookign around.

"Not even. He did eventually notice you. He also pulled you closer. You are so tiny, Trinity, you almost disappeared. You hugged him back. It was really adorable, you two cuddling." John said, taking a sip of coffee. Her jaw dropped. There is no way she cuddled willingly with Sherlock. "Trinity, close your mouth." Sherlock said and her mouth closed but fell open again.

"How are you...just..what?" She said looking at John and Sherlock. "You didn't even think of trying to rescue me? What if i suffocated?" SHe complained. John smiled.

"I did, but you didn't want to be saved. You protested when I tried to peel him away. If anything your grip got tighter." Trinity stuttered and felt her face warming.

"Give me that!" SHe yelled as she snatched Sherlock's paper and hid behind it, blushing madly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her. He decided to annoy her more. HE loved pissing her off some days. Reaching out a hand he stroked her head. "Now, now." he said patronizingly.

Trinity took the paper and started whacking him with it. "You! Are! not! Helping!" She emphasized each word with a hit. SHe slammed the paper down and stormed off to her own apartment to shower. Screw them. SHe could hear John's chuckles.

The men watched her go. SHerlock didn't bother to tell anyone that he had actually gotten up at one point and gotten back into that incredibly comfortable potion.

Nor did he allude to the fact that he had slept rather well. Nor did he plan to.

Trinity turned on the water adn waited for it to warm up. SHe sat and looked at her reflection. She did have Irene's cheek bones. Her mother's were never this prominent or high. But she had her mother's eyes. Brown instead of Irene's blue. Or were they green? Trinity shook her head. Her only living relative was a criminal, drugged her and Sherlock, kills people. SHe wasn't sure weather to be happy or not.

AS she climbed into the shower, she reflected upon her action the previous night. Sure, she shares a bed with SHerlock, sure she gets close and he puts an arm around her. But they never got that close! SHe felt her body warm up. It was either the water or she was getting sick.

But...

_why is it, that when I think about all those times i hugged him, clung to him or even got close, why do I feel warm? WHy does a smile force its way onto my face?_

Then an idea formed in her head. A really, really bad idea. SHe immediately pushed it out of her head.

* * *

A few days had passed and the three had decided to take it easy for a bit. Well, Trinity and John did. For the first few days, Sherlock taunted her relentlessly by flirting and intentionally invading her personal space. his favorite reaction was her red face. However, the past two days, Trinity had been safe. Sherlock was out on a case. It wasn't a large one but amusing to him.

John and Trinity sat in a comfortable silence. Both reading when John's phone rang. It was Sherlock. He had finished the case and he decided he was up for food. He wanted to know if we would be interested in joining him on the outskirts of London.

John and Trinity shared a look and silently agreed to be ready for anything. Trinity changed into light skinny jeans and a grey sweater. She grabbed her coat. It was getting to be colder. Winter was here.

The two grabbed a taxi and off they were. Trinity gazed out the window. It was beginning to snow. "John, look." SHe said. He saw and smiled.

Trinity watched the snow as they crossed a small bridge taking them out of London. She noted it wasn't too high. The sun had gone down so the water looked like ink. Maybe when she got home, she could sketch out what she saw. It would be a beautiful sketch and she hadn't had a lot of inspiration lately. The only inspiration she had was the infuriating man they were going to meet.

His face was beautiful. How could she not want to draw it. Thin face, high cheek bones. mouth that was so pointed and thin. Strong nose, thick hair that framed his head like a dark halo.

Her favorite feature was also the one she could never get right. And it was driving her insane.

his eyes.

Those grey almost silver eyes that were so cold but hid a warmth. SHe often felt they pierced her soul. Those observant things probably could. SHe smiled softly to herself, thinking about how she would shiver when they held her dark brown ones for too long.

_Stop._ SHe ordered herself. sHe would not think about that right now. Hopefully not ever. It was probably just a crush. Or some form of attachment that she had formed from trauma. sHe shook her head.

Trinity looked back out the window to see they had arrived. Sherlock was standing outside waiting for them. WHen they met up with them they exchanged greetings and headed inside.

THe place was small and warm. Trinity saw the fireplace and smelled the smoke. Wood fire. Nice.

The place was quaint and adorable. THe waiter sat them at a table next to the window. Trinity immediately claimed the window seat. She loved snow. So clean, quiet. It's like the world is holding its breath trying to listen to the snow falling. SHe didn't notice Sherlock slide in and lean over her until his face was right next to hers. she scowled.

"What on earth are you looking at?" He asked idly.

"Snow. Don't tell me you don't enjoy it." She said, gently pushing him back, feeling her face warm up. Satisfied with her blush he sat normally. John shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Sherlock, be careful, you might scare her away from us." John said, playing along. Well, sort of. He knew Sherlock felt something for her. He had never seen his friend act this way with anyone else. He was more playful. It was a nice change. He also noticed Trinity and her attitudes towards people.

To strangers she was cold and her walls were up as soon as she saw them. But with the two of them, they went down the first day they met. She was so comfortable with them but with others like Lestrade or even the cop who worked her mother's case, she still had some walls up. But with them she was (for the most part) an open book.

And even though she was very comfortable with him, it was nothing compared to how she was with Sherlock. He was so glad to have had her as a neighbor and a friend. And with all the looking after her he did, he felt she was like a younger sister to him. Not that he needed more siblings.

"Don't be stupid, John. She would never leave us. We feed her." he said feigning indignence as he wrapped an arm around Trinity and brought her flush against his side. He felt her stiffen and eventually relax.

he looked down to see her blushing like crazy. SHe elbowed him in the side. He allowed her to sit up again but kept an arm draped around her shoulders. Just because he could. John shook his head.

The trio ordered food and ate merrily. It had been a good week. Relaxing even. As they ate Sherlock told them about the case. He told them what he started off with and what his initial ideas was.

Then he went into how he was wrong. Once he figured it out it seemed so obvious. Sherlock told of the adventure in a way so John and Trinity had a chance to figure it out. They both did which pleased Sherlock. It pleased him because he then proceeded to go on about how stupid everyone else was. Trinity stabbed his arm with her fork to berate him.

The whole evening was really nice. They hadn't really had the opportunity to just sit and enjoy each other's company and just live life. No cases, no guns not bombs.

It was really nice.

And, to Trinity's joy, it didn't even stop snowing.

* * *

After dinner was over, the bill was paid and the three walked out. The wind was blowing and Trinity decided she wanted to be warm. She put Sherlock's arm back around her shoulders and linked her other arm with John. Having her two closest friends so close to her warmed her up almost immediately.

It also might have something to do with the fact that Sherlock brought her closer.

When the taxi finally stopped for them, John climbed in first and Sherlock sat Trinity in the middle. She was sad she couldn't see the snow out the window but she would rather be warm and next to both of her friends.

They continued talking as the cabbie drove them home. THe snow was sticking to the roads so he drove slower than usual.

"How could they not tell the twin had taken over?" Trinity asked about Sherlock's case.

"People are stupid."

"Sherlock! Not everyone is stupid!" John objcted.

"Most are." SHerlock hmmed.

"Boys! grow up!" Trinity said, smacking their legs.

"Seriously, you two are such children sometimes. Buckingham for example! First you refuse to wear clothes and then you steal an ashtray! REally?" SHe scolded.

"May I remind you that your entrance was not completely dignified either?" He countered. Trinity scowled and looked out he window on John's side. Thy were crossing the bridge again.

"No you may not. It's not my fault they kidnapped me!" She countered.

Before anyone could respond the trio was suddenly shaken by a violent lurch from the car. THe cabbie had swerved violently to avoid an oncoming car. However, the snow had caused the vehicle to swerve and drift to the side.

It hit a car adn the momentum from the other car pushed it to the side of the bridge. Because both vehicles had been going so fast, the cab rammed into a street light that was on the very edge of the bridge. THe cab hit the pole on John's side. THe car had wrapped bent around the pole.

ANother sliding car hit the cab and sent the cab's front a few feet.

But that few feet sent the front hanging dangerously over the edge of the bridge. The car was about to teeter. The man in the car that pushed them got out and called for an ambulance and the police.

The cabbie had flown onto the top of the dashboard before he was thrown out the window he had lowered to smoke. He was a few feet from the crash. Sherlock was slumped onto the seat in front of him and John was leaning towards Sherlock. Both were out cold.

Trinity had been thrown into the front and was now out cold on top of the dashboard, the cracked windshield was against her back.

All three had been knocked out cold. The man who called the police had tried to open the back doors. THey were jammed and there was no way he could break the glass.

* * *

Donovan ran to Lestrade's office, hoping to god he was still there. It was closing time and he had a habit of leaving five minutes early.

She ran into his office adn startled him.

"Sir! there has been a crash on the bridge right outside of London!"

"Donovan, not our division." He said waving her off.

"Mr. Holmes is in the crash! Him and his two friends." SHe filled him in. Lestrade froze. "According to the man who called it in, the cab is inching its way off the bridge. No on can get to them yet."

Lestrade bolted. "Text me the details." And he was gone.

When he arrived, he saw a cab teetering on the edge of the bridge. Firemen and other officers were struggling to keep it on the bridge. It wasn't working well. He ran over to see what was going on and how far they had gotten.

THe emergency response team had just busted a window.

Sherlock shook his head. _What had happened?_ he wondered groggily. He looked around. They were on a bridge, in a cab. Something had hit them. He saw John was starting to stir. He Heard the window next to him burst open and he turned his face away to block the glass. He felt the firemen grab him and pull him out carefully. They dind't bother to deal with firt aid yet. THeir goal was to get them out before the cab fell.

"Oh, god." He heard John moan. John looked to Sherlock and undid his seatbelt carefully.

"John." Sherlock said. hten he saw Trinity. Her body was cruled on teh dash and she had yet to come around. She wasn't dead. Her chest was rising.

"Oh my god." John breathed. John tried to lean forward to reach her but the car lurched and groaned. John went back to where he was. THe car shifting caused the men outisde to protest. Lestrade grabbed the side of the window and pulled it down, trying to help.

"Holmes, the cab's going!" Lestrade filled him in. The firemen had to release SHerock to steady the car.

"John, can you reach er?" SHerlock asked.

"Not unless you want this thing going over!" He yelled. SHerlock noticed her twitch.

"TRinity!" He called out. "Trinity, wake up!" He called. John joined in. "Trinity! Trinity, you need to get up!"

Both men called to her.

Trinity could hear her name being called. _WHere am I? What happened? Did she fall asleep? Why do her friends sound so worried._ SHe opened her eyes to see her two friends. Sherlock was being pulled out of the cab and People were reaching for John.

"Trinity!Oh thank god! Can you move?" John called. SHe nodded and looked at the windshield. sHe was hanging over the river. "Trinity you have to climb. We can't reach you!" John yelled. He was now in Sherlock's seat. SHe nodded and started to move. THe car shifted and moved off the bridge. SHe could hear shouts of the men holding the cab and she let out her own scream.

"Trinity! Move!" Someone called to her. SHe looked up to see John being pulled out. Sherlock's face belonged to a man who was also holding onto the cab. Next to him was Lestrade. "Hurry, it's going." Someone urged. She moved off the dash and stood, reaching the backs of the seat. The cab kept moving.

Suddenly the cab shifted and was almost completely off the bridge. The shift sent her back onto the cracked windshield and she cracked it even more.

"Trinity! Hurry, you have got to hurry!" John urged her. She could hear Sherlock calling to her as well. SHe hurried as fast as she could as the cab started slipping even more.

She tried so hard but was only able to get into John's seat before the men had the cab ripped from their grip as it fell over. John and Sherlock had been reaching in and almost grabbed their terrified friend's outstretched hands when the cab fell. It almost took them with it but Lestrade pulled them back. The three fell to the floor. They all heard the cab fall.

All the men and women involved let out shouts.

And THey heard part of Trinity's scream. The three jumped and rushed to the side as the cab it the water with a crash.

Trinity let out a short scream as she fell with the cab into the river. Water flooded it immediately and the cold caused her to gasp in shock. Some water got into her lungs.

She forced herself to move. To swim. She pulled herself out of the window. She couldn't breathe. The fall had caused her to loose her breathe and the shock from the water and the impact froze her for a few seconds. but they were seconds she needed. SHe struggled out of the window and kicked away from it. THe she realized she couldn't see. IT was so dark. she could have been swimming to the bottom and she wouldn't have known.

Panic flooded her and she fought to swim anywhere but felt as if she was getting nowhere. The suction from the cab sinking kept her from going anywhere. Her burning lugs begged fro air and her mouth opened against her will and sucked in water. She was so cold and she could feel herself getting weaker.

SHe fought weakly against the freezing water. Her hands were outstretch upwards.

She kept kicking. She started loosing feeling in her muscles and soon she started loosing feeling everywhere. She felt her eyelids closing. She was so tired. Her legs were still kicking a bit but soon stilled. Her arms stayed above her head. Her movements stopped.

The moment the cab hit the water, Sherlock began to take off his coat and scarf as quickly as possible. He kicked off his socks and shoes.

"Sherlock." John said. A part of him wanted to jump to help as well. He couldn't tell Sherlock not to go after their friend.

"Sherlock what are you-" Lestrade began.

"THe bridge is only 50 or 60 feet high. The fall wouldn't kill her. She can still be alive. Look we don;t have enough time to sit here and argue!" He said and turned, Jumping off the bridge. he hit the water with a splash. He could see the Lights from the cab and he swam a few feet down. It didn't take long until he saw Trinity's slow moving swam to her as fast as he could. He saw her stop moving. The moment her had her he forced himself up to the surface.

"John and Lestrade watched as Sherlock broke the surface, Trinity in tow.

"Oh my god!" John said before turning to the ambulance and demanding they go down to the banks. He and Lestrade hopped into Lestrade's car and went ahead of the ambulance.

Cold. SO cold. That was all Trinity could feel. She was being moved around she knew that. It was so dark and cold.

She felt a pressure on her chest. It was really heavy and then the pressure was gone. but then it was back. She felt like someone was jumping on her chest. She could hear someone Talking to her. Two other voices joined in and called to her as well. But thye were so far away.

THe voice closest to her was so familiar.

Sherlock! It was Sherlock! She could hear John a distance away calling for both of them She could hear a familiar police officer ordering people around.

the jumping on her chest stopped and she felt a pressure on her mouth. A sudden rush of air filled her chest and her lungs burned and forced water up. She coughed an sputtered. Her body forced the water out. she could hear her friends saying her name. sHe was turned on her side and she coughed violently. Her body curled into itself as the cold and coughing caused her to shiver violently.

sHe could hear someone laughing gently in relief. her eyes searched the blurry figures. John was gently comforting her and encouraging her to keep coughing. SHe did. She was so cold. She felt people start removing layers from her. THey were being cut off. Someone had wrapped something thick and a bit warm around her shaking frame. It was a bright red or orange color.

Sherlock helped her sit up and held her close. SHe noticed he was wet as well and his shirt was gone. she had enough luck to be allowed to keep her camisole. His warm arms wrapped around her. He was shivering a bit but not too badly. He stood and brought her up with him. The trio was escorted tl the ambulance. Trinity could see the lights flashing. SHe was wrapped in another blanket and hands rubbed her arms quickly to warm her up. Someone set her on the back. Her hand went ofr Sherlock and kept him from leaving her. Another shiver shook her badly. She almost lost her grip. John was being checked out by a paramedic. He tried to wave them off, wanting to check on his friends.

THe second one had left with the cabbie.

John jogged over to his friends. Sherlock was fine. banged up and cold but fine. His cuts were treated and they didn't think he had a concussion.

Trinity had a twisted ankle that had gotten stuck in between the shotgun set and the side of the cab. she also had a sprained wrist. She had been clinging to something as the cab fell. A large glass shard was also in her arm. The paramedic beleives she had a feew broken ribs but it was impossible to tell without an x-ray.

"Why are we here? Did I fall?" Trinity asked. Her shaking was getting worse adn when the paramedic asked for her har, she could barely lift it.

"I'm tired. Can we go home? Why can't we go home?" She asked.

The paramedic called to the driver and her partner.

"We need to get her to a hospital, she has moderate hypothermia!" She wrapped Trinity up in another blanket and truned to the two men. "We have to get her to the hospital stand back." She said as she and her partner brought Trinity up into the ambulance.

"You two, if you are coming get in now." She called to Sherlock and John. The two men jumped in, settling next to Trinity. THe female paramedic was kneeling infront of Trinity and was rubbing her legs, keeping circulation going.

Trinity started to nodd off.

"Sweety, stay with us. you need to stay awake." The paramedic said. SHerlock wrapped an arm around her adn John started to talk to her. SHe needed to stay awake. Her answers made no sense and she just didn't understand why they couldn't go home.

THe group had made it to the hospital and a few nurses went to work on Trinity. They made her lie on a bed and the pile don an electric blanket and several thick ones. One nurse went to dressing her arm.

Sherlock and John sat in the hall, waiting for someone to tell them what he next step was. John was pacing and SHerlock sat in a chair. He was getting quite cold. John had given him his jacket. One nurse gave them both some tea and a thick soup.

A nurse came out of the room to talk to them.

"You two are family?" She asked.

"No. We are her friends and neighbors. She has no more family." John filled in as Sherlock stood to join them.

"Your friend will be fine. Her body temperature is already almost back up to normal. SHe will be tired. Make sure she gets some sleep. And all three of you need to stay warm tonight. DO you have a way home?" She asked.

Lestrade walked in. "Sherlock! John! So glad to see you are alright." He said walking over.

"Sir who are you?" The nurse asked.

"Lestrade." He said flashing a badge. "What is goign on? Everyone going to be ok?"

"We are all fine." John filled him in.

"Thi sman will b giving us a lift home. Does that mean Trinity will be cleared to leave?" SHerlock asked.

"Technically no, but she is still allowed to leave but we have to have a family member sign for her, which either of you are." SHE said.

"I am a doctor. I can look after her at home Would that be acceptable?" THe nurse looked at John.

"I will see what I can do. Sometimes the best place to heal is at home." SHe said waling away.

"WHat happened?" Lestrade asked.

"The cabbie had to swerve to avoid a car. THe snow caused it to slammed into the light post. Another sliding car hit us and pushed us over." John said.

"Wow. That's insane. i am glad you three are ok. If you guys need anything let me know. And I can give you a lift home." Lestrade said turning away to sit.

"Thank you. We might be here for a few more minutes." John filled in. Sherlock sipped his tea.

"Nice save by the way." Lestrade said to Sherlock, referring to the jump and the rescue.

"Thank you." SHerlcok said as he sipped his tea some more.

* * *

about a half an hour later, the four were in Lestrade's car on the way back to 221 baker street. Sherlock had an arm around Trinity, holding her as close as the seat-belts would allow. John sat shotgun. Trinity was so tired. sHe hadn't uttered a word. Not even when she saw Sherlock and John again. sHe merely wobbled over to Sherlock and hugged him as tight as she could. To her joy, he hugged her back. she was so scared. she thought she was going to die. but he saved her. And she was so grateful.

WHen they all got home, John and Sherlock bid Lestrade a good evening and John helped Sherlock get Trinity upstairs. Once upstairs John went to the bathroom and pulled out more spare clothes that had been left in the cupboard.

He grabbed one of his sweaters and Sherlock's sweatpants. He helped her into them. She kept the hospital clothes on underneath of them. John then ushered her to Sherlock's room. Sherlock had changed into pajamas and started grabbing blankets out of the closet.

He tossed them on the bed.

"Goodnight. I'll see you two in the morning. If you need anything I'll be upstairs." John said walking away. Sherlock went back to unfolding the blankets.

He felt small arms wrap around his side. He looked down to see Trinity's shaky form.

"T-thank. Thank you." SHe whispered. He gave her a one-armed hug. He let her hug him as he finished making the bed.

"Climb in." He told her gently. she did as she was told and Sherlock turned off the light and climbed in too.

The moment he stopped moving, Trinity scooted as close as she could to him and clung to his shirt. He silently smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

She was shivering a bit and he rubbed her arms. "SLeep." he said quietly.

Trinity felt the word rumble in his chest. It was soothing. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting him hold her close. sHe enjoyed the warmth. Right before she slipped into a blissful sleep, he felt the smooth lips of Sherlock Holmes place a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Sorry it so long, full of errors and it took so long ot get up.

Its really late, ignor mistakes what do you think?

sorry its so rushed!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this one up! I hope it is long enough! This is just a bit of a filler (at least at the beginning.) It's supposed to be just sweet stuff to level out all of the bad that has been happening to our trio lately. I hope I got everyone in character.

* * *

It had been a while since the scandal case. And the time after it was just drama. At least they had gotten some time to get over the crash. Trinity still remembered the morning she woke up. She still felt chilled but content snuggled into her friend. When she realized how close she was she had blushed so bad they thought she had a fever. She had woken up and stared at the face across from hers.

Eyes were closed peacefully, mouth relaxed and his face wasn't tense. If she could have moved, she would have grabbed her paper and pencil and sketched it right then and there.

* * *

The next few days were so relaxing for her. John had forbidden her to do anything but rest. What does she do when they are gone and stuck on the couch all day? Get sucked into the world in the television. John almost had to ban her from any show. One day John had returned home from work to find her sobbing uncontrollably on the couch. When he calmed her down enough for her to talk, he learned she had gotten so involved in the program; she began to feel like the characters were real. At the end of one episode, one character she loved had been killed. John almost laughed at her.

Trinity also got back to her sketching. She had sketched the apartment and the bridge before the accident. She could still remember the snow and how calm it looked. She also drew the wreck and her interpretation of drowning in the river. It was very detailed. Sherlock had looked through her sketchbook while she slept once and shared it with John.

The two had been able to deduce that she had moved past the gory and grotesque images and onto a more peaceful style. She had found a place of stability and was healing physically and emotionally.

When she had been allowed to leave the apartment, she first went down to the deli right below them, grabbed a coffee and walked down the busy street, window shopping.

There was a musician strumming a song on a guitar. She had heard the song before on the radio but hearing it again just made her fall in love with it again. She watched as the man's fingers danced on the strings. She wished she could play the guitar as well. If she watched him enough, she could replicate, but it wouldn't be as good. The replication was nothing compared to the original. Her mother said it lacked passion.

Her father said Trinity lacked passion.

With this thought in her head, she scowled down at her coffee and kept walking.

She kept walking but the song kept nagging at the back of her head. It was stuck in there and eventually she gave in and hummed it to herself and eventually started singing softly.

_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost._

She sang quietly before bursting out so loudly people turned to see her at the corner of the street, arm open wide, not realizing where she was. Trinity realized what she had done, hung her head and walked away, mortified.

sHe lept walking and the song got stuck in her head even worse. After Trinity had walked for a while, she picked up her head to see he was a bit lost. Shrugging her shoulders she kept meandering. She could always get a cab. Before long she passed by a music shop. One item caught her attention and made her stop.

In the shop window, on sale, was a beautiful acoustic guitar. It had a light face with dark dsides. The neck was the same dark color of the sides.

Then she saw the price. _73 pounds?! That's it?!_ She thought with outrage. At this point, she fetl the universe was screaming for her to start playing again.

_But I lack passion!_ She sneered in her head and walked away. She wouldn't play an instrument ever again if she had anything to say about it. Besides, why bother do something you have no passion for?

She tossed the rest of her coffee away and hailed a cab to go home.

The next day, the trio looked up confused as to why there was a knock on the door. Trinity and Sherlock looked at John. John had a stare off with Sherlock before finally conceding and going to the door. Trinity went back to her book about Dorian Grey. Her ears perked up when she heard such a familiar voice.

"Hi, does Trinity Blackwell live here?" She heard. It was Colins, the man who worked her mother's case. She jumped off the couch, flew down the stairs and practically talked the man. John just watched, eyebrows raised and slightly confused.

"Colins! What brings you to London?!" She yelled as she let him go and stood back inside. She was happy to see him. He had almost become a friend of hers. He practically was a good friend.

"Oh, just some business. And I had some things to give you from the cases anyway. From your parents. Figured I would check up on you and give them to you in person." He explained. Then Trinity noticed the box next to him and the guitar case. She frowned.

"Keep them." She said tone suddenly cold. John and Colins both looked at he confused. "It was good to see you again. Have a nice day." She said as she turned on her heel and had to restrain herself from storming up to the apartment. It wasn't his fault. Colins was just being polite. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed her book. Sherlock looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She glared at him.

"You are upset. What's wrong?" He asked, barely interested.

"Nothing to worry about." She replied grumpily. She heard the front door close and John walking up the steps. Under one arm was a box and in the other was a guitar case.

"John, you really must learn to say no to solicitors." Sherlock said absentmindedly.

"These aren't mine! They belong to Trinity." John said, defending himself.

"Trinity, I would have thought you would be better to handle yourself." He said.

"No. They belong to my parents. And I don't want them. Especially not that damned guitar!" She said, tempted to throw her book at John. Seeing the opportunity, Sherlock shot up and walked over to John.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we kept them." He took the box from John and set the guitar case on his seat. Walkign over to the couch Trinity reclined on, he moved her legs and sat down.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Getting to know your friend. Or at least her family." He said slowly, opening the box. John caught on and hurried over in interest. TRinity sat up and tried to grab the box. Sherlock deftly moved it out of her reach. SHe sat cross legged and glared at the two. John sat on the table and the two opened the box and started emptying it carefuly.

In the box, there was a small photo album, a small box of lighters, an ornate matchbox, a jewlery box holding four necklaces, and a small, locked black box. SHerlock also pulled out a small journal. THe cover was old, worn brown leather. THere were a few small books of music for a guitar and an old, ornate copy of _The COunt of Monte Cristo. _

"So Sherlock, what can you find from my family?" Trinity said, daring him to try.

"Your family has an appreciation for classical items. Someone in your family had money. You siad your father was a drug addict. Can explain the lighters but they are in very good condition suggesting they were collected. You don't strike me as someone to collect things. Sentimental value?" He asked. SHe narrowed her eyes.

"My mother got them from my grandmother. The blue was my grandfather. The lack was hers. The silver was her father's and the box was his-"

"His cigar box that held very valuable cigars. Cuban, i believe." He said as he smelled the box. It was a dark brown cigar box. He set it down.

"Next is the photo album. Very simple but a bit pricey. Black leather, gold border. Gift from the grandmother. THe pictures inside are all from cameras that require film. Film and film cameras are a bit rare now." He set the album down. He didn't bother looking at the pictures. THat would come later.

He handed her the old copy of Monte Cristo. "THere is an inscription on the inside for you." She took the book but didn't open it. Sherlock slid the matchbox open. there were a few old matches in it and her mother's favorite ring. It was a long ring. In the middle was a leaf. From the stem was a vine that would wrap around the finger and make up the ring. THe leaf was a light orange maple. It was beautiful. "Another sign of obvious wealth and obvious sentiment. Your mother needed cash but refused to sell it. Hiding it in a matchbox. Or she hid it from your father." SHerlock said holding the ring close to his face, taking in the detail. Trinity slowly took it from him and studied it. A small smile of recognition grew on her face.

"I was wondering where this went." sHe said quietly as she put it back in the box and set it on the table. John noticed a tense air grow in the room. John was waiting or something to say something to set her off.

Sherlock picked up the guitar books. "Someone wanted someone to play. With your abillty to mimic surely you had potential, but your obvious dislike for playing says someone forced you to play until you learned to hate it. Father?" He asked, looking at her. SHe glared. SHe didn't enjoy having her family dissected like this but at the same time she was interested in what he would find.

"I take that as a yes. Now John." SHerlock said turning to his friend. "What can you deduce from the locket?" Indeed, in the box of necklaces was a locket. It was on a thin silver chain. THe locket looked like two maple leaves had been sewn together by small vines. The stems formed the clasp that kept it closed. John opened it to have a small piece of paper fall out.

"Alis grave nil?" John asked. THe small paper was brown with age and the black in was in traditional calligraphy. It had taken him a minute to read it.

"Latin. Another sigh of the appreciation of classical literature and things." SHerlock said. Trinity gently took the locket and the paper. "Alis grave nil. Nothing is heavy with wings. WHen I first started drawing, i would often draw people with wings, flying from their problems and towards their dreams. I would always write this at the bottom. My mother would tell me it whenever I would come home from school upset. I didn't really get along with anyone. sHe would say I had a heavy heart. Then she told me this." Trinity paused and looked at the paper, smoothing it with her thumb.

"I think she had the heaviest heart. SHe would always wear this. i remember her fiddling with it at the dinner table. Maybe she was trying to remind herself." SHe said with a small smile.

"She wore this the day she died." Trinity said as if it was no big deal. She set it down in the box.

"THe gold chain with the small pendant has a saint Christopher. Patron saint of travelers. I have a small bronze one with my stuff. THe silver one my grandmother gave to mom on her wedding day. The one with the leather string and wooden carving was from my brother. He got it form America. Apparently he went to an Indian reservation and he bought this." She said a small smile forming her face.

"You had a brother?" John asked. "Of course she had a brother. Older one. They rough housed often which is why she is able to hold her own on the occasion." Sherlock said as he leafed through the journal. It was also her brother's. It was about his adventures in America. She had read it. Her brother was such an amazing writer, he wrote some of his adventures in a poetic form and the rest was like a story. It was beautiful.

"So what is in the black box?" John asked picking it up.

"Dunno, never found out. Mom said it was a secret. She said I probably wouldn't find out until i was very old. But i think she was thinking about her dying old." Trinity said as she grabbed the box. She studied it. When she shook it there was no sound.

"I'm going to make tea. Would you two like anything?" John said getting up.

"Yes please." Trinity said. Sherlock nodded.

""Well, your brother has a way with words." SHerlock said putting the journal down. He then stood and went to open the guitar case. In it was her mother's favorite guitar. She loved hearing her mother play it. One of the reasons she was so mad she couldn't play with enough was passion was because she wanted to be as good as her mother. It frustrated her.

Trinity opened the copy of Monte Cristo. She slowly leafed through the old, worn pages. There were old pages stuck in between the pages as well. They belonged to history books. Some had Latin sprawled on them. Others had Italian. One page was from notes on math. Algebra. Another pages held the ingredients for tangible fire. She had tried it before, it didn't work well but she was missing some things.

John returned and they all sat quietly, looking over some item from the box. John read the journal, Sherlock was examining the strings of the guitar wihtout taking it out of the case. Trinity had reached the end of the book. SHe noticed a buldge. SHe ran her fingers over it, trying to figure out wat it was. It was solid. She sat up and set her tea down.

Trinity went over to the cluttered desk and started rumaging around, looking for something. John eyed her, confused.

"Aha!" SHe cried as she waved a letter opener around. She grabbed the book and went to trying to remove the paper from the hardback cover. She faught with it until she finally broke it open. THe letter opener slipped and slit her palm. SHe let out a yelp and dropped both. John walked over to her and looked at her hand, glad it didn't hit her wrist.

Sherlock stood and picked up the book and letter opener. Out of the book fell a key. A piece of paper hung out of it. He handed the book to Trinity and picked up the key. SHe read the paper.

_baby girl,_

_if you are reading this, i must be gone. i hope by now you are as old and wrinkled as i am now. i am writing this to you because you are a very special person who hasn't had everything going for you. i am sorry. i hop you know i tried my very best and remember how much i love you. _

_and where ever you are, and what ever you are doing, i hope you are singing. you were never truly happy unless you were singing or painting or drawing. you have so much passion and you only let it out in small doses. where ever you are, i hope you have learned to let it out. _

_remember how special you are and remember: nothing is heavy with wings._

_Love Always_

Trinity read the note. sHe ran her thumb over the old worn paper, the creases, the words. It was her mother's beautiful handwritting. Her mother always had teh best penmenship. Trinity smiled and bit her lip. Sherlock peered over her shoulder, trying to read it. She folded it up quickly.

"Don't be nosy." She chided. "Can I have the key?" She asked turning to SHerlock. He pouted but handed it over. it was her key after all. John returned from throwing away bloodied tissue.

WHen Trinity was able to open the black box, she froze. Inside the box was a very, very old fountain pen. The pen was ornate and the detailing was elaborate. It had been in her family for years but...

"Wow, where on earth did this come from?" John asked.

"It was my great grandfather's. He gave this to my mother. It's a very old family heirloom. I thought my father had gotten a hold of this!" She closed the bok and locked it. So, looking through her stuff hasn't been so bad. THe things she found she was grateful for. SHe put the key in the larger box and packed everything up and set it next t the door. She would take it down later.

It was getting late. THey needed to decide on what was for dinner. At least for Trinity and John. WHen Trinity asked john what he had in mind, they began to brainstorm but SHerlock shot everything down. Then John and him got into an arguement about what to eat, even though sherlock wasn't goign to eat. Trinity was sure he was bored. SHe picked up her book again and began to read.

She had been humming softly with a small smile, the letter from her mother and the song from before had improved her mood. ANd the guitars! The universe was begging her to play. She almost wanted to. but th words _you lack passion_ krept into her mind. However, she refused to let it get her down.

* * *

Time had passed and Trinity had fallen into a routine. John would go to work or help Sherlock with a case. Trinity would accompany them on a few cases but not many. John still worried about her being so beaten up. Trinity had quickly gotten bored with being home alone. She got a job at a bar. SHe knew the owner from a trip to AMerica. Once Trinity filled him in on her new life, he gave her a job that ended around 5. He also didn't mind if she had to miss some time due to cases. Her friend had heard of Sherlock and knew that the cases were sporadic.

With the new job, Trinity could afford things for the holidays. She spent most of Christmas with John and Sherlock but could not stick around for the party. SHe hopped on a train and visited her stepfather. Even though the man had ran her out of the house, she still wanted to check on him. She made it back late. in the evening. Or was it morning?

So the holidays passed with drama of Irene, Mrs. Hudson being attacked, Trinity being ran out of her Stepfather's house again. SHe was glad when they were over.

Trinity also noticed her little crush on Sherlock was getting harder to fight. Especially since they shared small moments of "cuteness" as John would call it.

The first one was a few days after the accident. SHe had woken before SHerlock (or so she thought) and started to lightly trace his face. The sharpness of his features was sometime she longed to draw. THe lighting was perfect. She was about to pull away to get her drawing pad when his eyes snapped open and startled her.

"WHat are you doing?" He asked. She blushed but continued to gingerly get up. She was going to draw him if it was the last thing she did. "Stay." SHe said as she left the room. SHe came back to a perplexed SHerlock who was still lying where she left him. SHe kneeled adn set the pad on the bed and began to draw. SHe started with his face. THe cheek bones were very easy to draw. SHe enjoyed drawing him. he was such a good subject, he didn't move at all. The picture was almost done. SHe only had to draw the eyes. She looked up to see he had closed his eyes. Think SHerlock had fallen asleep she it him on the arm. His eyes snapped open. "WHy did you hit me?" He asked. "Keep your eyes open." Was all she said and went to quickly drawing his eyes. He kept them open adn trained on her. When she finished, she smiled and stood, turning to leave. "Are you not going to show me?" Sherlock asked, getting off the bed.

"No."

"Why not? It seems only fair." He said in his playful tone. He snatched the book from her and held it over his head until she stopped jumping. SHe crossed her arms adn took a step back. SHerlock opened to the page she had just used. It was a very good sketch. He was almost impressed.

"It is good." He said as he handed it back to her. She huffed and went to put it with her things.

It was small quiet moments like these that brought a smile to her face everytime she reflected on them.

It was the more active memories that made her blush. One day, the two of them were home alone adn bored. Trinity asked if he could teach her some things to help improve her self defense. SHerlock was curious to see if she could copy the techniques he would show her so he agreed. At one point, Sherlock managed to sweep one of her legs and cause her to fall. He did not expect her to grab him so he fell as well. Sherlock managed to land on his hands and knees, hovering over Trinity. both of his hands were at the side of her head and one knee landed between hers. Trinity didn't mind so much because it was an accident. However, John had chosen that moment to come home.

"Um.. am I interupting something?" John asked. A small smile told Trinity he was mostly joking. But when Sherlock answered "Yes." Both her and John's faces turned red as tomatoes. "I happen to be teaching Trinity how to defend herself from attackers." Sherlock said, completely missing the meaning behind John's statement. John chuckled. Sherlock sat up but Trinity was still stuck on the floor. "CAn you get off me now?" She asked and John left to put some groceries away. "No. Try to get out of it." SHerlock said, about to put his hands on her arms to restrain her. SHe punched him in the chest. Hard. SHe forced him off. "THat was cheating." Sherlock coughed.

* * *

It was moments like those that made her smile or blush. SH wasn't sure if it was a stupid crush or just that she was comfortable being with the two. Trinity was happy and safe, that was all she cared about.

Currently, sHe was on her way home from work. THe bar had been pretty busy up until then and she pulled two shifts for the past week to help out. Her boss let her leave an hour early since it was practically a ghost town at that time.

SHe decided to stop by the deli before she sent upstairs to Sherlock and John's place. Sherlock had been gone on a case so it was just her and John. SHe grabbed some food for the two of them and headed to the door.

Upstairs, Sherlock had arrived home that morning from a case covered in blood.

"Well, that was tedious." He said as John took in the sight.

"You went on the tube like that?"

"None of the cabs would take me." SHerlock seemed perplex at this. He marched off to get cleaned up.

Currently he was pacing back and forth with his harpoon gun. John was reading him suggestions for cases.

"Nothing of importance! Oh god!" He yelled as he slammed the harpoon on the floor.

"I need some get me some." He demanded.

He tried to persuade John before diving over to the fire place throwing things everywhere, looking for his cigarettes. As he stood, the two of them heard the door open downstairs. "John, I'm home!" Trinity called up.

"Of course!" Sherlock muttered as he made for the door. "Trinity run!" John called.

Trinity turned from closing the door to see Sherlock landing off the stairs and running at her. He lifted her off the floor and brought a leg up between hers. This held her up off the floor and left one hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. Trinity let out a yelp and was completely frozen by the turn of events. Sherlock had his hand going through all of her pockets, searching for something. When he didn't find it, Sherlock let her fall back onto the floor. The sudden release had Trinity landing on her bum with an oof. Sherlock ran back up the stairs. Trinity stared in slight shock before grabbing her bag of food and heading back upstairs.

John was berating Sherlock for being so rude. They were at it for a while and Trinity left them to it. SHe went to put the food on the kitchen table and started clearign a space. Mrs. Hudson came and went, insulted by Sherlock.

SHe walked into teh sitting room to see Sherlock perched on his chair, telling John how much he envies him.

"You...envy me?" John asked not quite beleiving it.

Sherlock managed to insult John. Trinity stood behind John. "What's going on?" SHe muttered as Sherlock began to whisper to himself before yelling.

"I NEED A CASE!" John yelled back. "YOU JUST SOLVED ONE! by harpooning a dead pig apparently!"

"Ugh! that was this morning!"

Trinity backed away from the two and went to grab food. SHe entered to see Sherlock talking about a bunny?

He turned to her. "Quick, phone Lestrade. Tell him there is an escaped rabbit on the loose." Trinity just stared. SHE turned to leave, the weirdness was becoming too much. She went down to her flat.

* * *

guys i knwo its short. just having some writter's block and uninspired. tell me suggestions and it may help get it goign again sooner. ALso, exams are coming up soooo. Wish me luck!

reveiw :)


End file.
